ExperimentTale
by FinalMagus25
Summary: This AU was created by me (There's another AU with the same name, so don't confuse them). The first seven chapters are about what happens before Frisk enters the underground. Monsters with human memories and hybrid souls, Chara being a protagonist, possible [Sans x Alphys] shipping, and a mysterious girl with a murderous agenda. Many plot twists make this different from Undertale.
1. No Integrity

**Hello! This FanFiction story is about an Undertale AU that I've created on my own. In this story, shortly after (Spoiler Alert!) Chara and Asriel Dreemurr died, W.D Gaster starts to experiment with the first six human souls and create monsters who can help to destroy the barrier. And well, plot twists occur... and then Frisk arrives. Please leave a like/follow if you enjoyed this first chapter, and feel free to leave a review as well to share your opinion. I also recommend that you play Undertale or at least read up on the game before reading this FanFiction story. Otherwise, you might not get it. Also, since this is an Alternate Universe (AU) of Undertale, do not judge me if I deviate from the original story by some degree.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **ExperimentTale**_

 _by FinalMagus25_

 _..._

 _Once upon a time, two races ruled the earth: Humans and Monsters. The two races lived in harmony until December 31, 0 B.C, when an ambiguous conspiracy set off a war between the humans and monsters. Several years later, the humans won, and the remaining monsters were sealed underground. At the cost of seven human souls, a magical barrier was created to prevent the monsters from escaping. However, the barrier had one fatal flaw: there was an opening. Mt. Ebott is the only place where humans can reach the Underground; every once in a while, a kid may stumble through the entrance..._

 _201X_  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Chapter One: No Integrity**

August 13th, 2011

Alison Corrin, a twelve year old girl, entered the corridor, full of confidence. Her friends and family back in Ebott, Ireland were terribly worried about her, she'd been missing for nearly a week. But who could blame her? After all, she did slip into a secret passageway, trapping her in the Underground, where good and bad monsters dwell.

Alison made many friends on her perilous journey, but she was also constantly on the run from other monsters with evil intent. She got mugged in Waterfall; she hadn't eaten in days. If she didn't escape through the barrier, her journey would be for naught. She quickly danced through the corridor, integrity shining in her soul. But little did she know, somebody was waiting for her...

The dancer entered the next room, the throne room. Surrounding her was a field of flowers, buttercups to be exact. About a hundred feet in front of her stood a door, the way to The Barrier. True to its name, this magical force field prevented monsters from leaving the Underground. But it couldn't keep a human from crossing its borders.

She slowly tip-toed through the field, careful not to step on a single buttercup. But the closer she got to the door, the quicker she moved, until she found herself making a break for it! Freedom was within her grasp...

 **Fswoosh!**

Alison stopped dead in her tracks. Looking down, she gazed at the red, three-pronged spear that impaled her. Before she could turn around to she who dealt that fatal blow, she dropped to the floor, dead. No feelings of hope. No confidence...

...no integrity.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Tears trickled down Asgore Dreemurr's face as he harvested the girl's soul, containing it in an appropriately sized jar. In his mind, this grim deed had to be done. If she had escaped through The Barrier, she would've warned the humans about this place, and no one would ever return. He needed her soul...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

"My lord," Dr. W. D. Gaster said to the King the next day, "The Royal Guard has reported that more humans have fallen into the Underground."

Gaster was one of the few remaining skeletons who lived in the Underground, as the war decimated most of that type of monster. Anyway, Gaster was the Royal Scientist. It was his job to obtain Asgore's approval to conduct secret experiments in his lab. This time though... it was different.

"Tell them to find the two boys and bring them to me. Dead or alive..."

"King Asgore, what is the matter?" The doctor asked.

"I feel terrible about killing that girl. She hadn't done anything wrong. My actions were..."

"Unforgivable? Terrible? Disgusting?"

"Yes. I guess I'm no better than those murderous humans..."

"King Asgore, that is not true. You had to stop that girl. If you hadn't, we'd be spending eternity here."

The scientist's attempts to make his friend feel better were worthless...The king hasn't been this depressed since the deaths of his children. This was worse than when his wife, Toriel left him after their divorce.

"Sire, if I may..." Gaster attempted to get the king's attention.

"I'm listening." he replied somberly.

"I may have a way for us to break the barrier... but it will require that I have access to the child's..."

"I understand." Asgore interrupted. "Just get on with it. If you'll excuse me..."

The king sat up from his throne, grabbing a nearby water pitcher. He walked away from the scientist, looking to procure water for his buttercups...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Private Entry: #11**_

 _ **August 12th, 2011**_

 _ **It is about time that my followers and I get this project underway. If my calculations are correct, extracting the body's residual Intergrity will allow me to create life... A monster. The embodiment of Integrity. We may leave this prison soon enough.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **The Determination Extractor successfully extracted the Integrity from the child's corpse. I safely stored it in my lab. This experiment could prove to have a satisfying result. But as it is getting late, I must be off for tonight. The next few days will be my more interesting yet...**_

 _ **Personally, I believe that I'm gradually going insane. I spend my days in the laboratory working endlessly at this... eternally working on that...**_

 _ **I**_

 ** _just_**

 ** _can't_**

 ** _stop._**

 _ **End Recording.**_ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

August 16th, 2011

Asgore stood in Dr. Gaster's lab, wearily waiting for his friend to get started with his work.

"Doctor, what is it that you want to show me?" King Dreemurr asked in confusion.

Gaster lifted a body-bag onto the operation table. This filled the goat-man with dread, shame. He stood in shock for a second or two, then shook it off.

"You... you're going to..."

"This isn't exactly what this looks like your highness!" Gaster responded, opening the bag to reveal a body, a female monster's body.

"Then what the hell is this!?"

"This is an artificial body. I created it with live DNA samples from volunteer monsters!"

"What is... she even doing here?" Asgore was pointing at the body in disgust.

"Please, just watch and I'll show you."

Asgore opened his mouth to say something, but no words protruded. Gaster, with no doubt in his mind, cautiously lifted up a jar. It contained a monster's soul, not nearly as strong as a human's soul, or so Asgore was told. But something about this soul appeared to be off. This soul was faintly glowing a cyan color. Extracted Integrity.

With careful hands, the doctor grabbed the soul with his gloves, and slowly pushed it inside of the body. Asgore was speechless; his eyes widened. He was an extremely sensitive person, even as the king of monsters. He couldn't make sense of what just happened.

"..."

"It is done." The doctor concluded.

The two waited a moment for something to happen. But nothing did. The king had no words, he thought Gaster's experiment had failed. But the moment he began to turn away-

"*Gasp*"

The female monster awoke with a frightened look on her face. She looked back and forth at Asgore and Gaster, waiting to see if one of them was going to attack. But they didn't.

"W-w-who are y-you?" she asked nervously, unsure of herself.

This is not at all what the doctor expected. He was hoping for an honest monster who would calm down and work with him easily. But he got the opposite, and this stumped him so. Nevertheless, he responded.

"I'm W. D. Gaster. Well, um... you see..."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 ** _Private Entry #12_**

 ** _August 23rd, 2011_**

 ** _This experiment did not end how I intended it to. Instead of giving a yellow dinosaur monster Integrity, the soul gave her the opposite. She doesn't display the Soul's main property at all, if not a little. Neither the King and I understand it, but if I'm going to figure it out, I need to repeat the experiment with another monster soul and body. There's only one problem: I'm all out of Integrity. And to make matters worse for use, the monster's hybrid soul doesn't amount to that of a human soul._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _On the bright side, Alphys (as I am dubbing my subject) is learning to get along well with me, my coworkers, and even the king himself. She craved knowledge about the outside world, and thus she asked me if she could be my assistant. Of course, I'll need to think about her request. After all, it has only been a week since she was... "born"._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.ePaCsE nAc EnOn HcIhW nI tIp KrAd A sEiL sWoDaHs EhT dNoYeB_**

 ** _End Recording_  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

August 24th, 2011

"D-Doctor Gaster, sir!" Alphys shouted as she entered the lab. "You are never going to believe this."

"Yes, Alphys?" The doctor questioned her, curious.

"I um... found a h-house that I could rent out."

"Congratulations. I look forward to visiting you."

 _Now she won't have to sleep in the laboratory._ , he thought in relief. That issue was starting to take a toll on Gaster. And the fact that the Royal Guards can't seem to find these three human kids wasn't helping either. Apparently, they were last spotted two days ago in Snowdin, a town that constantly received snow.

Gaster and Alphys walked down the corridor, and into the throne room to find the king watering his precious flowers.

"Your highness," Gaster said, him and Alphys making a hasty bow. "I-"

However, Gaster looked up to find that Asgore Dreemurr was also already in conference with two royal guards, who firmly held a thirteen year old boy by the arm. Remaining silent, the scientist watched as the king took the struggling boy away with him.

Alphys's heart skipped a beat. She had a feeling she knew that boy, but she just couldn't place it...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

August 25th, 2011

Fifteen year old Pascal Donovan pointed the old revolver at the bleeding guard, fury in his eyes.

"Where is he? Where did you take my freaking brother you son of a-"

"Pas, please stop!" pleaded his sister, fourteen year old Uri.

She stood in her brother's line of fire, protecting the guard.

"This can't end in bloodshed! We'll get Sam back, but killing a perpetrator is not going to help."

Uri started to cry. Pascal lowered the gun, ashamed of himself. He wanted to do the right thing, but it was now that he realized Uri was right all along. He couldn't hold anything against her. The siblings hugged affectionately.

"You're right. I can't straight-up murder somebody..."

The two adolescents turned to the injured guardsman.

"Where is Sam?" He asked the guardsman.

...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **And that was Chapter One of ExperimentTale. Quick note! This AU was created by me! Readers are free to create comics of this AU, as well as animations, comic dubs, etc. I may be the creator, but who said anything about it being unavailable to interpretation?**

 **Anyway, this is the canon story. Keep that in mind, okay? We don't need an AU like this to end up like Flowerfell.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	2. The Untrying

**_Previously..._**

 ** _A girl named Alison fell into the Underground. After a week of trying to return from whence she came, she was felled by King Asgore Dreemurr, and her soul (Integrity) was taken. The soul was stored for later use. Using what remained of the girl's residual Integrity, the Royal Scientist created an assistant named Alphys in an attempt to facilitate the destruction of The Barrier, a magical force field that trapped all monsters in the Underground. However, the scientist discovered that Alphys portrayed a personality that was contrary to her soul, thus destroying the prospect._**

 ** _Days later, three siblings fell into the Underground, searching for the already dead Alison. The youngest sibling, Sam Donovan was captured by the Royal Guard. Concurrently, the Royal Scientist, for no absolute reason, started to go insane...  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Two: The Untrying_

August 24, 2011

The king plunged his spear into Sam, twisting it before slowly pulling It back out. Sam winced, blood escaping his mortal wound. As he began to lose consciousness, he spent his last moments thinking about his entire life. He could only hope that Uri and Pas would go on without him. He fought to keep death at bay. His Perseverance didn't waver for second.

Sam, now laying on the ground, looked up at Asgore, and let the words come out of his mouth.

"Why... are you... doing this?"

"I need your soul to cross the barrier. Yours, and five other humans. I'm sorry, I really am, but I value the freedom of all monsters over everything else."

Sam, filled with disbelief and anger, spat at Asgore. He spent his last moments angry, but hopeful that him protecting his siblings saved their lives.

Asgore sighed in shame, disgusted with himself. _I really am a monster, aren't I?_ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

August 27th, 2011

Gaster sat at his desk, slowly, but surely injecting Perseverance into the artificial soul. Now he just need to wait until tomorrow to bring his second creation to life. As he stood up from his seat, he turned to look at the loaded testing chamber. Inside it floated a new body, a new life to be made. It was a skeleton; it was nimble, male, and short in stature.

"Don't worry kid." Gaster spoke to the lifeless monster. "You'll be my son soon enough."

Gaster began to chuckle to himself as he took his coat and left the lab. On his left hand, he sported a bandage, covering a gaping hole. **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

August 28th, 2011

"S-so how will we d-do this, Doctor?" Alphys asked nervously. She did not know how comfortable she was with giving life to... anything.

"Don't worry Alphys." Gaster said in reassurance. "This process will be simple. Put these gloves on."

The scientist handed his assistant cotton gloves that matched her skin color. Alphys blushed, embarrassed. She did not know how to feel about this. Flattered? Surprised? But really, Gaster was just handing her gloves. It was then that she noticed the bandage.

"Um... what happened to your hand?"

"Oh, this?" The scientist said, holding up his left hand. "It's nothing. I assure you."

After she put the gloves on, Alphys slowly opened the jar on the doctor's desk, and then took the hybrid soul safely in her right hand. She stumbled over to Gaster, who had already lifted the body up onto the table using blue magic (Psychokinesis). Alphys carefully held the soul over the monster body's chest, and then, daintedly forced the soul inside.

The skeleton awoke immediately, a startled expression on his face. He stared at the ceiling above him, unaware of where he was. He scanned his surroundings for a second, and then relaxed.

"Oh my god..." Alphys stated in awe. "Did w-we...?"

"Yes." Gaster replied. "We did. This was how you came to be Alphys. Now, we have ourselves another monster like you."

"What should we name h-h-him?"

"..."

Skeletons used to go by a font as their name (W. D. for example stands for the Wing Dings font). Gaster had a font in mind, but it slipped from his mind... Oh now he remembered.

"Sans."

Sans sat up, yawned, and then fell asleep on the table. **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Private Entry #13**_

 _ **August 28th, 2011**_

 _ **The days sure do fly by, don't they? I feel like it was only yesterday that Alphys came to life. Speaking of my assistant, I promoted her to be the secondary scientist, just in case something should happen to me. I taught her almost everything I know, she can handle a day without me. Over the past week though, I have been examining her behavior. She has a monster soul of Integrity, but her personality suggests otherwise. I've went through all of my research, and no matter how hard I tried, I could not find a valid explanation for this. Alphys should be displaying this human trait... unless this amount of Integrity is somehow locked away.**_

 _ **I tried looking into this with my next creation, Sans. He is supposed to be displaying Perseverance. Contrary to the type of soul he has, all he has done since waking up is loiter, take constant naps, and hang around with Alphys for no apparent reason. This baffles me so. Regardless, Sans will now be my assistant. Until I can find a home for him, he'll be staying at Alphys's house. I came to visit her once, and while it is a mess, it will suffice.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **If I'm going to figure out how to unlock my creations' hidden potential, I'll need to... Play ArouNd wiTh thE nexT tesT subJect. Or beTter Yet... cReatE potEntiAl...**_ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 1st, 2011

Asgore sat in his throne room, slowly regretting his life choices. He thought back to when his adopted daughter, Chara first came to his home. He remembered how happy his son, Asriel, was to have a sibling. He could see his wife's motherly smile. He missed his family terribly. If he ever had a second chance to prevent his predicament from happening, he'd take it.

Oh, if only he knew...

There was one flower in his garden that hid from him. A buttercup with a face, and cute facade, but malicious intent. It stared at Asgore, who did not appear to notice it. The flower, Flowey had no soul. He constantly infiltrated the castle to get news about Gaster's experiments. However, Gaster was nowhere to be found.

 _Oh well...,_ he thought as he vanished, disappeared into the ground. **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 3rd, 2011

"Hey Doc." Sans greeted Dr. Gaster. "Why did you call me again?"

"Sans, this is important." The doctor replied. He held out a syringe containing a blue liquid. "I need you to hold onto this." He handed the liquid to Sans, who safely stored it in his own lab coat.

"What is this stuff? And why not leave it with Alphys?"

"That is synthesized blue magic, straight from The Core."

Sans flinched. He remembered Alphys telling him about types of magic the other day. Blue magic is psychokinesis, much like the magic Gaster used on a daily basis. But why was he, of all people, the one obtaining this?

"Should a human arrive, inject yourself. It will come in handy."

"I don't understand. I... can't fight. All I ever do is read your books, nap, and assist you in your work. How the hell am I supposed to use this?"

Gaster didn't care. He was flipping through one of his previous medical files, looking for a way to make his next creation better than his last two.

"Fine. Don't answer. Look Doc, I'm not a fighter. I don't intend to hurt anyone anytime soon. So if you'll excuse me..."

Sans walked out of the lab, leaving Gaster to his work. Gaster had his motives. He didn't want his newest "creation" to get hurt. Alphys couldn't hurt anyone no matter how bad she wanted it to happen. But the scientist was there... he watched Asgore kill Sam, he saw the whole scene. Sans could be capable of harm if need be.

Gaster cared about nothing more than his work. That included his "creations".  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 3, 2011

 _Alphys found herself in a dream..._

 _She was up on the surface, walking down the block. She looked down, finding herself with human legs. She looked at her hands. Human. She touched her face. It wasn't hers._

 _"Hey, Alison!"_

 _A thirteen year old boy called to Alison from several yards away. He had a cheery smile on his face, genuine and polite. It was Sam._

 _"Hey Sam. What's up?"_

 _"Nothing much. Ready to go on our trip?"_

 _"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _Alison had her supplies stored in her backpack. Her's and Sam's families came from The United States. They visited this small town, Ebott, to learn about common Irish culture, and to climb the mysterious Mt. Ebott._

 _Alison leaned in to kiss Sam. He blushed in response. They had only been dating for a week._

 _"Golly Al..."_

 _But then all of a sudden, she found herself in... King Asgore's throne room. She stood behind the king's throne, staring at a back door, leading to the barrier. She ran towards it, Integrity coursing through her veins. But then-_

 _Alison felt a sharp pain in her back and torso._

 **GASP**

Alphys awoke abruptly, fear in her eyes.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **You may be wondering why Alphys and Sans are named after Alison and Sam. Gaster found out about their names.**

 **You may also be wondering why Gaster is losing his mind. I will have to get into that issue in another chapter.**

 **You may be asking how Alphys is able to pay for her house's rent. Gaster is paying for it.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	3. A Day In The Life

**Hey guys! So, I've considered creating a ExperimentSwap AU, and even an ExperimentFell AU, but in the end, I've decided not to. I have something else in mind for those characters. It will have to wait until I finish ExperimentTale though.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **King Asgore, the king of the Underground, has killed two humans so far. However, it is proving to take a toll on him as he now ponders whether life is really worth it. Is it worth killing five more humans to free the monsters of the Underground? Do they really need to die?**_

 _ **The Royal Scientist, Dr. W. D. Gaster, has created two monsters using the soul remnants left behind in the dead human children. Alphys is a yellow dinosaur monster who is supposed to display properties of the soul of Integrity, and Sans is a skeleton who is supposed to stand for Perseverance. Instead, a phenomenon in their monster souls caused their personalities to be the opposite.**_

 _ **Flowey the Flower is a soulless monster who spies on Dr. Gaster and King Asgore at the castle. What could he be up to?**_ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Three: A Day In The Life_

September 4th, 2011

Alphys left her bedroom and walked to the kitchen to make herself coffee. She couldn't get that nightmare out of her head. Who were Alison and Sam? How did Alison get stabbed on her way out of the underground? These two questions lingered inside her head, and until they got answers, she wouldn't stop thinking those memories.

Ten minutes later, Alphys walked into her living room. Sans was sleeping on the couch, which just left a seat at her desk. She couldn't help but notice that her television was on. After turning it off, she approached her friend.

"Sans."

He remained asleep, too lazy to wake up.

"Sans, please get up."

She shook him awake. He stared at her drowsily, annoying for being woken up on their day off.

"Al..." He mumbled. "I'm too busy... trying to sleep-"

"Sans, you cannot leave my television running in the middle of the night! That's a waste of electricity." She berated him.

"Sorry Alphys. But you have to understand that I'm not the responsibility-type of monster."

"*Sigh* T-there you go again with that crap."

Alphys groaned as she turned the television back on. The two monsters sat next to each other on the couch, watching the news channel.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 4th, 2011

Flowey had been following Gaster through the castle for about ten minutes, until he finally found the entrance the laboratory. He waited until the scientist and his four followers to leave the lab (a few hours later...), he needed to keep a low profile. He quickly slipped in at the last second. Now he had all of this information to himself, at least until Gaster returned...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 4th, 2011

Meanwhile, Gaster was taking a stroll in Hotland, using blue magic to teleport there. Gaster came from a lineage of skeletons who had this power. But apparently, his assistant, Sans did not exhibit this trait. He created him from his DNA, the wound on his left hand, the gaping hole. To counter this, he had given his "son" a vial of blue magic.

He dug deeper into his research earlier today, and what he found out was very... very... interesting. A soul of Integrity can also use blue magic with proper training. Similarly, a soul of Perseverance can use purple magic. He needed to inform his assistants of the situation. For all he knew, this could be the key to saving the monsters of the Underground.

The Royal Scientist knocked on Alphys's front door, eager to share his research. She answered the door.

"Oh, D-doctor Gaster!" She stuttered. "C-come in!"

The house no longer looked like a complete trash heap. It appeared that Alphys took the day off of work to tidy up a little. Sans was napping on the couch again.

"Make y-yourself at home, sir!"

"Why thank you, Alphys." Gaster replied warmly.

Alphys ran over to the kitchen to make coffee for the scientist. Meanwhile, Gaster moved over to the couch, nudging Sans awake.

"*yawn* Oh, good morning, Doc." The skeleton said. "Did you come here to change my mind about the blue magic? Cuz I'm still not-"

"B-b-blue magic!?" Alphys shrieked, leaving the coffee so she could converse.

"No. I'm not here about that. I have confidential information I must share with you two..."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 4th, 2011

 _Here lie Asriel and Chara Dreemurr_

 _Beloved and Loving Children of King Asgore and Queen Toriel Dreemurr_

 _Asriel: Born on February 12th, 2000; Died on March 15th, 2011_

 _Chara: Born on July 27th, 1999; Died on March 15th, 2011_

Asgore kneeled in front of his childrens' grave. He visited it once every week, telling his children about everything he's done. He was trapped in a state of depression, and talking to his dead children was one of the only things that kept him from ending it all.

Sitting on the tombstone though was a ghost, a human ghost. She hopelessly looked down on her adoptive father, regretting the last act she had ever committed. This was her fault...

"I'm sorry Dad..." Chara sobbed.

But Asgore didn't hear a word.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 4th, 2011

"S-so if what you are saying is t-true, then..." Alphys mumbled.

"No! No frigging way, Doc!" Sans said in denial. "You're telling me that if we train with the Royal Guard, we can learn to use magic that will kill humans! I cannot accept this!"

"Sans, calm down." Gaster attempted to reassure his friend. "Just try to understand-"

"I don't want to understand this! I told you before, and I'll tell you again. I will not kill humans to break the barrier. Hell, for all we know, life down here may be better than life on the surface!"

"It is not! There used to be millions of us monsters. Thanks to the humans and our war, only a few thousand of us remain!"

"Guys, calm d-down. Please!" Alphys yelled to try and break up the skeletons' quarrel. "Your fight is not going to solve anything! How about we uh, sit down talk this m-matter out?"

Sans was having none of it. He grabbed his lab coat and walked straight for the door.

"Wait, Sans! D-don't go."

The short skeleton slammed the door behind him, leaving Alphys and Gaster to themselves. Shortly afterwards though, Gaster used his blue magic, teleporting away, leaving Alphys all alone.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 5th, 2011

"There!" Flowey exclaimed. "I finally found it."

Flowey, after many hours of searching, found the cabinet he was looking for. The Laboratory was just as big as the Castle above, so it took eight hours for him to find what he needed. Flowey extended a root to open the cabinet. Inside the cabinet were a dozen vials of a liquid, simply dubbed Determination.

Along with the essence that created Alphys and Sans, Determination was extracted from the humans. Determination was a super-drug, steroids if you will, which gave humans a boost in power. Flowey was a monster, but who said monsters couldn't have Determination?

But suddenly...

 **clop clop clop**

Flowey could hear footsteps coming his way.

 _Damn it._

Flowey put the vial of Determination back in the cabinet, closed it, and then popped back into the ground before he could be caught.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 5th, 2011

Pascal and Uri stood at the castle's front gate. Pascal was brandishing an old pistol, which still worked. Just in case he ran out of bullets, he would resort to the knife in his pocket. Uri shyly held a frying pan in her hands, only wanting to use it in self-defense. They were ready.

"Hang on Sam." Pascal declared. "We're coming to your rescue."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **That's the end of Chapter Three. Thank you for reading! Chapter Four is coming up next.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	4. The Upcoming Battle

**This chapter is named after a song from one of my favorite PS3 games (which is a mature game that I will not get into). Enjoy!**

 _"Itsumo nozoku kokoro korosu,_

 _Jibun itsushika kie,_

 _Tsume wo hajirai,_

 _Daremo minai ima mo kuraku,_

 _Egao doko ni monaku_

 _Hitori naiteru..."_ \- Four  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Previously...**_

 ** _Four humans fell into the Underground. Two were killed by King Asgore, and through the work of Dr. W. D. Gaster, they became the monsters known as Alphys and Sans. However, they other two humans arrived at the King's Castle in New Home, and are planning to find their missing brother and flee the Underground._**

 _ **Gaster was concerned for Alphys and Sans' well-being, so he synthesized blue magic and gave it Sans in the hope of his protection and so he could help to obtain the human souls needed to break The Barrier. He also found out that Alphys and Sans, through extensive training, could learn other forms of magic. However, Sans was against hurting humans for the sake of others, and after a huge fight with Gaster, he walked out on him.**_ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Four: The Upcoming Battle_

September 5th, 2011

Alphys had another dream about Alison's memories. This time however, these were memories of her journey in the Underground, specifically while in the old Ruins. The most intriguing part about Alison had met former Queen Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. She stay with her for a day, hanging out like a mother and daughter would ideally do. However, she left the next day, promising Toriel she would return. But she never did...

Alphys had many things to worry about. Her nightmares were only the tip of the iceberg. She started worrying about Gaster and Sans. Those two had their first big fight, and the outcome led to Alphys living alone. She couldn't fathom what their deal was. But she knew that something was amiss. That was when Alphys turned on her television, and set it to the news channel.

 _"Hello! Channel Five news coming to you live from New Home! Monsters throughout the Capital are panicking as two humans are raiding the capital, one of which is carrying a pistol..."_

"W-WHAT!?" Alphys shrieked.

She turned off the television immediately, grabbed her coat and rushed outside. _Gotta warn Sans... Gotta warn_ _Gaster..._  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 5th, 2011

Sans was already at the scene. He stood outside, frozen in fear. He knew he was mad at Gaster for what he said, but he couldn't let him die in the castle while it was under attack! For once, he put his anger and laziness aside and rushed into the battle zone.

"Hang on Doc!" he called to Gaster.

He dashed from corridor to corridor, looking for any sign of the Royal Scientist. In one corridor, he found a royal guard, dead on the floor. The guard slowly turned to dust in front of Sans's eyes. Feeling remorse, he shed a tear and continued on his way. In every other corridor, he found wounded soldiers who were just trying to keep the humans away. A few of them also turned to dust afterwards.

Sans had never before felt this much despair. How could a human, let alone two commit such an atrocious act? What did these monsters do to deserve this? Nothing.

The small skeleton reached the laboratory five minutes later. The door hung wide open, causing Sans fear.

"Doc!" he yelled as he rushed downstairs.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 5th, 2011

"Pascal, stop! Why are you doing this?" Uri yelled.

Gaster and Asgore were backed into the main lab. Pascal has wounded, and even murdered many royal guards. Now it was Asgore's turn.

"You!" Pascal screamed at King Asgore. "You killed them! And now, you're going to pay!"

Pascal's behavior was irrational. He was devastated and furious after hearing about the deaths of his brother and Alison. Now he was going to kill the King.

"Not today, heathen!" Gaster yelled, summoning a magical relic, a Gaster Blaster. He pointed at Pascal, readying the blaster's aim.

"Uri, go! Get out of here! I have unfinished business to take care of."

"What!?" Uri screamed, bewildered. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Fire!" Gaster commanded.

The Gaster Blaster spat a laser of pure, magical energy. Uri pushed her brother out of the way, only to get hit in the process! When the smoke cleared, Pascal saw that Uri sported a hole in her torso. She fell to the floor, and out from her came a floating, green soul. The Soul of Kindness.

"No..." Pascal began to lament. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that moment, Sans arrived. Pascal pulled his pistol on Gaster, tears streaming down his face.

 _No... He can't!_

 **BLAM!**

Pas pulled the trigger.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 5th, 2011

The Gaster Blaster disappeared. Gaster and Asgore kept their eyes shut, fearing for the worst. But instead...

 **Ahhhg!**

Gaster forced his eyes open. Neither he nor the king bore the wound. But blood was dripping on the floor.

"Why...?" Sans asked in disbelief. "Why... did you..."

The bullet was lodged in Sans's right eye socket. Pascal froze up. That was his last bullet. He dropped the pistol and made a break for the door.

"SANS!" Gaster screamed as he ran to his side. Asgore quickly snatched a jar from Gaster's desk and sealed Uri's soul inside of it before it faded away.

"Sans, why did you... Oh god!"

"I... don't hate you... Doc. I see... what you meant... about... humans..."

Sans pulled out the syringe of blue magic. He took the cap off the syringe, and before Gaster could say another word, he injected himself. By the time that happened, Alphys arrived way too late.

"G-guys! Are you o- Eeek!"

The blue magic made Sans shake in pain. He fell to the floor, writhing at the pain. Alphys fainted from the freak out.

"The human will pay for his sins." Gaster stated as he used his "shortcut" (teleport). Asgore stayed behind to watch the doctor's assistants.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 5th, 2011

Pascal felt his sins crawling up his back as he made a break for Asgore's throne room. He lost so much down here. His siblings. His gun. His sanity. All he had left was the surface. But suddenly, a tall figure zipped in front of him. It was Gaster.

"How dare you..." He said as he summoned his Gaster Blaster.

"How dare I?" Pascal said as he pulled out his knife. "How f***ing dare you! You protect the king who killed my brother, and you shot my sister at point blank with a freaking cannon! Who are you to make this damn accusation against me when you are the monster here?"

Gaster flinched at the racist insult.

"Now if you don't want to die, I suggest that you stay the hell out of my way! My race ought to be warned about you atrocities!"

Gaster, through his blue magic, manipulated the gravity, causing Pascal to get shoved into a nearby wall. But then the human broke free of Gaster's hold and swung at him. He barely cut the doctor's lab coat. Gaster made magical bones materialize out of thin air and hurled them at Pascal. He dodged most of them, barely getting hurt by the few that hit him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Pascal yelled, rushing at Gaster with his knife.

The fight continued on for minutes. Both Pascal and Gaster threw everything they had at each other, until it got to the point where they grew tired. But neither of them yielded.

"*Huff* You dirty rat." Gaster stated, psycho-kinetically forcing him in the ground.

But Pascal refused to stay down. He leaped at the doctor ready to land the final blow. But at the last second-

"Not so fast you rotten murderer." came a voice from behind the teen.

Through blue magic, he was sent flying backwards, right into a bone protruding from the ground! Pascal coughed blood, looking up at who it was who killed him. Sans stood in front of him, his left eye glowing an eerie, blue aura. Rage. Hatred. Revenge. But beneath the skeleton, Pas saw... someone else.

"S...Sam..."

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else, kiddo." Sans replied, summoning a Gaster Blaster of his own. Its maw opened viciously, readying a laser.

"Have fun burning in hell."

He fired.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 8th, 2011

Alphys woke up on the couch, having no recollection of any memories she may have experienced last night. Since three days prior, her surreal dreams have stopped. Sans has been having an emotional meltdown for the past few days. He never killed anybody before, and its taken a toll on his mental state. He won't be fit to come back to work for a while... And as if that wasn't enough, he was permanently half-blind.

Alphys equipped her lab coat, and was beginning to head out to work.

"O-okay, Sans. I'm going to work. If y-you need me, j-just call me."

Alphys shut the door behind her. She could only fear for the worst...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Well... It appears that our protagonists' predicaments have escalated rather quickly. If you have questions about the story, feel free to leave a review! I'll answer you question(s) at the earliest convenience.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	5. Slice of Life

**This is where the personalities of some of the characters start to line up with their in-game personalities.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **After Chara and Asriel Dreemurr's deaths, four humans fell into the underground. One by one, the humans were killed. Dr. W. D. Gaster, the king of the Underground's Royal Scientist, brought two monsters to life after the first two humans were killed: Alphys and Sans.**_

 _ **Alphys is a monster with issues of Integrity. She may a social life, but deep down, she feels as though she is under pressure. She wants to be able to do more with her life, and who knows? It could happen...**_

 _ **Sans is a skeleton with Perseverance problems. He can come off as rude and lazy at times, but he is a kind monster at heart. Recently however, he's been in need of emotional help. He killed a human, how much more ironic could his situation be?**_

 _ **Gaster is mental; he knows it. He talked to no one other than King Asgore, Alphys, and Sans. He couldn't remember what his past was like before becoming the Royal Scientist. The harder he tried, the closer he got to the brink of madness.**_ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Five: Slice of Life_

 _ **Private Entry #14**_

 _ **September 9th, 2011**_

 _ **I've done it again. Today, Alphys and I brought life to two new monsters. My experiment was... mostly a success.**_

 ** _My third creation had a partial Soul of Kindness. I created her using the DNA of various fish monsters, and thus I found it fitting to name her Undyne. When I created her, I... slightly tampered with her soul. Over the course of the day, there were times when she showed kindness to monsters, and then there were moments where she was filled with pure rage. She also wasn't interested in mine and Alphys's work, but rather in brawling._**

 ** _I'd rather not talk about that..._**

 ** _There was also a consequence of tempering with her soul. Her left eye was disfigured, and a green light shone through it. To keep it under control, Alphys got her an eye patch._**

 ** _Now my fourth creation is another skeleton, only with a partial Soul of Justice. Recently, I found Sans a home in the town of Snowdin, a freezing cold, but rather happy place to live. I don't want to leave him unchecked for too long. That's where Papyrus comes in._**

 ** _Papyrus is an interesting monster to say the least. Every monster he's met today, he treated with kindness, equally. As Alphys put it, he was "happy-go-lucky". Like Undyne though, he had no interest in science. But I will monitor Papyrus and Sans every day to make sure they're alright. I even asked my followers to place hidden cameras throughout the important areas of the Underground, just to be safe._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _aeiou._**

 ** _End Recording.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 12th, 2011

It was nine o'clock at night. There was a knock at the door. Sans didn't bother getting up from his couch, for he was reading through a nearby book. A book of terrible jokes and puns. He decided that this would be his way of coping with his issues. However, the knocking grew louder.

 _who could be bothering me at this hour?,_ he thought as he walked over to the door. "ummm... who's there?"

"It is I... THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" the voice answered with a ray of confidence.

"'The Great Papyrus' who?" Sans asked, trying to distract whoever could be outside.

"I'm here on an urgent mission! Can you please open the door?"

"uh... okay...?"

Sans unlocked his front door, and opened it, only to find a six foot tall skeleton smiling down on him. He wore oversized boots, and sported one of the stranged costumes Sans had ever seen.

"Hello! My name is Papyrus! And I am your brother!"

Sans shuddered. Realizing what that meant immediately, he quickly slammed the door.

"I'm sorry, can you just hold on a sec?" Sans asked, perplexedly dialing Gaster's phone number.

"Of course!" Papyrus called from outside. "Take as much time as you need!"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 12th, 2011

Undyne was staying with Alphys for the next few days, at least until Gaster could find a home for her. The two girls sat on the coach, channel surfer. But there was nothing interesting on.

"H-hang on, Undyne." Alphys said, an idea popping into her head.

"Huh?" Undyne murmured. She wanted to become a Royal Guard and catch humans for King Asgore. It was her ambition since yesterday. But judging from how tired she was today from her training sessions, she still had a long way to go.

Alphys left the couch and walked over to a box that laid beside the television. Inside of it were tapes of shows that humans watched. They'd stumble into the Garbage Heap of Waterfall every now and then. Alphys took an interest in them and brought the tapes to her place.

"Hey, U-undyne! Would y-you like to w-watch... _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Episodes 1-4_?"

"You want me to watch a show about an armor-clad scientist?" Undyne replied, giving a look of judgement.

"N-no!"

Alphys started sweating nervously. She felt... different around Undyne than with everyone else.

"I don't think its like t-that. Maybe if we check it out-"

"Okay." Undyne agreed sincerely. Then her expression changed back to judging. "But if it's really about an armor-clad scientist, I'm tossing it out the window."

 **About twenty minutes later...**

"That... was... awesome!" Undyne cheered.

"D-did you see that one guy use fire magic!?" Alphys yelled, going into fan-girl mode.

"Heck yeah! And that one guy created a blade from his hand! How cool is that?"

Undyne and Alphys found a common interest that day, and so they watched the next three episodes. And oh boy were they good. By the time they were done, the two friends fell asleep on the couch.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _September 12th, 2011_

Gaster's phone vibrated from inside his pocket. It picked it up with his left hand, for his right was now sporting a hole. Sans was calling him.

"Good evening, Sans!" he greeted, expecting a skeleton with restored sanity. "How are you-"

"what is the meaning of this!?" His "creation" bellowed over the phone angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"did you, or did you not create this 'Great Papyrus'?"

"I did, and for a good reason. You were shaken up after you killed the fourth human. So I brought you some company."

"..."

"Sans? What's wrong?"

"is he...?"

"... ... ...yes. But please, just give him a chance. Ever since I created Papyrus, he's been nothing but kind to every monster he's met."

"do you honestly expect me to have a murderer as a brother!?"

"He's not the human. Not anymore. Please, just let him in. I promise you he's changed!"

"...fine." Sans spoke, hanging up the phone.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Private Entry #15**_

 _ **October 4th, 2011**_

 _ **It has been nearly a month since the attack on King Asgore's Castle. No one has spotted a human since. Undyne has recently moved to a house in Waterfall. She finally achieved her dream of joining the Royal Guard, which is currently in a sorry state. Many of the guards lost their lives during the attack on the castle, and now only a handful remain. At this rate, Undyne could even become captain if she tried.**_

 _ **Sans took my advice and allowed Papyrus into his home. It seems that he has begun to feel better about what he did last month. He came back to work with me and Alphys and started telling jokes and puns. They were terrible, but Alphys and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess Papyrus got through to him. Speaking of that skeleton, he has been helping the citizens of Snowdin nonstop, and it hasn't worn him down. I wonder if there is even a limit as to how far his kindness will go.**_

 _ **Alphys started coming late to work for the past few days. She says that she and Undyne got into this television genre. Anime to be precise. The two invited me over to watch some, but I declined. I am busy with my work, so I have no time for such activities.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _ThErE's No GoInG bAcK nOw._  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **FinalMagus25**


	6. What's Inside Is What Counts

_**Previously...**_

 ** _Four humans have fallen; all four have died. However, Dr. Gaster used what remained of their residue souls to create four monsters: Alphys, Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus. However, Gaster was going insane, and what he may do next could cause his descent into the unknown..._**

 ** _Undyne is now a part of the Royal Guard. As such, she is on the watch for humans, trying to prove her worth and become the new captain. How will she fare when a human comes by?_**

 ** _Alphys previously had dreams of her past life as Alison, the human of Integrity, and the first human to die after Chara. After a while, her dreams have started to come back to her, and now its not just her...  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Six: What's Inside Is What Counts_

March 3rd, 2012

"Alphys." Gaster greeted her when she walked into the main laboratory. "I'm so glad you could come in this early. I have a new project that I want to work on with you."

"R-really? Cool." Alphys replied half-drowsily. The Royal Scientist called her at three in the morning, and now it was five.

"So Dr. Gaster, what is it?"

Gaster reached for a blackboard, covered in white cloth. He unveiled his next project. What Alphys saw made her gasp in awe.

"W-wh-what... is..."

Suddenly, Sans appeared next to Alphys, using one of his "shortcuts". Alphys squeaked in surprise, and started to slip.

"whoa there, Alph!" He mumbled, barely catching her mid-fall.

Alphys blushed spontaneously, confused. Embarrassed, Sans blushed back. Gaster chuckled underneath his breath.

"Oh stars!" Gaster laughed. "You two would be quite a couple."

"EH!?" The two shrieked, quickly separating from each other. Alphys couldn't help but feel as though she was attracted to her friend somehow. He felt the same way...

"Anyway, back to my point. Our next project is to use the Determination Extractor... on a monster."

"hold up, G." Sans said, intrigued. "i thought monsters other than Undyne didn't have Determination."

"U-unless you're-" Alphys stuttered.

"No you two. I'm most certainly not testing it on Undyne!"

"geez, Doc. we're just speculating."

"*sigh* Sorry. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately..."

As Gaster continued on with his plan, both Alphys and Sans started to worrying about their creator. Was he okay? No, he clearly wasn't.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 11th, 2012

Two more humans fell into the Underground four days ago, Mackenzie with the Soul of Patience, and Nolan with the Soul of Bravery. They've been traveling through the Underground for four days, and now they walked on the bridge of Waterfall. There however, stood one guard. She stood at around six feet tall, wore heavy armor, and an eye patch.

"Fuhuhuhu!" She sneered, generating five spears in mid-air. The two kids were scared crapless.

"You won't get past me humans. I am the almighty Undyne, member of the Royal Guard! My skills in battle are unmatched by most monsters here in the Underground."

"Mackenzie, get behind me." said Nolan, who readied his fists.

"Take this!" Yelled Undyne, lobbing her several spears at the two children. They carefully dodged them with ease. Nolan ran at the monster, uppercutting her in the face.

"Heh! Not bad for a human."

She swept Nolan off his feet and tossed more spears at Mackenzie, who dodged each of them at the right time. Nolan quickly got up to try and kick Undyne, but she was quicker. She blocked the kick and threw the boy into his cousin.

"Ouch!" They whimpered.

The moment they got up to continue the fight, they were too late. Undyne sent a volley of spears at the two kids. The spears didn't kill the children, but rather, encircled them. They were trapped in a miniature prison.

"I win!" Undyne cried in victory. "Now to bring you to the king..."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Private Entry #16**_

 _ **March 13th, 2012**_

 _ **Undyne has finally done it. By bringing the next two children to Asgore, she got promoted to captain of the Royal Guard, or what's left of it. I'm proud of her. King Asgore, once again, had to kill two children. That brings us to a total of six human souls. Only one more left to go...**_

 _ **I haven't heard from Papyrus much lately. Perhaps he's too busy with his new job as the sentry of Snowdin. How else did Undyne hear about the two humans?**_

 _ **Sans seems to have gotten over killing that human from months ago. In fact, he's now like me. He uses his Blue Magic whenever he's too lazy to do something. Speaking of Blue Magic, unlike Sans, Papyrus seems to have been created with Blue Magic already inside of him. I failed to note this in my previous entry, but it has been brought to my attention a couple of times now.**_

 _ **Alphys seems to be the most concerned about me and my health. She is the first one I've created after all. But my condition... it has driven her to the point where she gets too distracted from work for the rest of the day.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Whoever is reading this, you may realize that my previous entries are more professional, and less informal. Here's the thing: I accidentally injected myself with a little bit of DETERMINATION. The very substance that kills monsters and gives humans a boost in power. Even with only a little bit of it, I feel as though my health is deteriorating gradually. That's why in this next experiment... I'M THE TEST SUBJECT. I need to get rid of this determination that has been trapped inside of me for months. IT'S DRIVING ME MAD!**_

 _ **help me**_

 _ **End Recording.**_ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 14th, 2012

 _Alison was skipping up the path of Mt. Ebott. She had been hoping to see the legendary mountain where the seven sorcerers of legend (according to ancient myth) had presumably sealed monsters away inside the mountain. She was mostly a dancer, but history was one of her favorite subjects. This was also one of Sam's interests, as he was a Straight-A student back in the United States._

 _As Uri and Pascal headed up the mountain with the parents, Alison and Sam stopped at the base of the mountain, staring into each others eyes. Sam thought that this would be a good time to tell his girlfriend._

 _"I love you, Al."_

 _Her eyes widened, but then she smiled warmly, a friendly expression on her face._

 _"I love you too, Sammy."_

 _They kissed, and it felt like the most magical feeling in the world, feeling that they wanted to continue..._

 _But suddenly, Alison found herself in front of a mirror. Her reflection was no her own, but rather of a monster... a yellow dinosaur monster in a lab coat. Right next to her stood Sam, whose reflection was a skeleton wearing a similar attire._

 _"W-what in the world..." Alphys thought, befuddled._

 _At that moment, two red spears were plunged into Alison and Sam. They were dead before they hit the ground. Alphys looked at Sans, only to find him bearing a similar wound. She looked down... and there was a spear._

They both woke up that night in a sweaty panic, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 14, 2012

"Where am I?" the sleepy ghost wondered.

He looked at himself, only to find an evanescent, translucent light. He looked in front of him, finding a pink ghost staring at him.

"Uhhh... hello...?" he spoke shyly.

"Hey there cousin." The ghost replied back. "We're back in Waterfall."

"...huh?"

The pink ghost was the only one who remembered who she was. The white one appeared to have amnesia. Oh boy.

"It's me. We died, remember?"

"What's 'died'?"

The pink ghost face-palmed herself in annoyance. This was going to be hard to deal with.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Finally, I got this chapter off my chest! I'm going to try and submit at least one chapter a week. If I have time, I'll submit more than one. And yes, those ghosts are Nabstablook and Happstablook.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	7. Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter before we dive into the heart of the story. As always, let me know what you think about my AU in a review, and if you enjoy reading this, please leave a like/follow.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same..._

 _Except you don't exist?_

 _Everything functions perfectly without you..._

 _Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me._ **  
**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 _ **Previously...**_

 _ **Gaster is going crazy due to the Determination he accidentally injected himself with before creating Alphys. In this next experiment, he will attempt to remove it from himself. But that isn't what he'll end up removing...**_

 _ **Alphys and Sans are both receiving memories of their past lives as humans. But can they put two and two together? And if they can, what will Gaster think?**_

 _ **History always repeats itself, one way or another... After all, those who forget are doomed to repeat it.  
**_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Seven: Dark, Darker, Yet Darker_

March 15th, 2012

Alphys speed-dialed Sans' phone number at seven in the morning. She couldn't keep her dreams a secret anymore, she had to call somebody. Her best friend and lab partner was the first monster who came to mind.

"C-come on, Sans." Alphys pleaded urgently. "For once in your life, p-pick up your g-goddamn phone!"

In Snowdin...

"SANS! SOMEONE IS CALLING YOU!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen, cooking breakfast spaghetti as usual.

Sans was just coming downstairs, just finishing his shower. Lazy as usual, he didn't care about callers this early in the morning.

"just leave it on voicemail, Paps."

"BUT BROTHER, ITS ALPHYS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE!"

"ugh... okay." He replied.

If it was Alphys who was calling, it had to be important.

Back in Hotland...

Alphys waited skittishly for Sans to answer. She was going to run late to work, and she couldn't afford for Gaster's project to be delayed for another day. She threw on her lab coat and grabbed her phone.

"knock knock." Sans answered the phone.

"Sans, I have no t-t-time for jokes, t-this is urgent!"

" **w** **hale**... I guess it can wait."

Alphys rolled her eyes and left her house, annoyed. Day by day, she and Gaster had to constantly endure his terrible puns and ridiculous jokes.

"so what's up, Alphys?" The skeleton asked on speaker as he ate breakfast with his brother.

"HELLO, ALPHYS!" Papyrus joined in.

"H-hey Papyrus! So, um... l-last night, a-and every other night since I've b-been created, I've been having these... strange dreams."

"what kind of strange dreams?"

"T-they were about this h-human girl's... m-m-memories...?"

"..."

"SANS... WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?"

Sans couldn't speak. He sat at his seat, shivering. He was having similar dreams, but about a boy... one who was close to a girl.

"Sans? Hello?" Alphys asked, worried.

"Meet me at the lab." He finished, hanging up his phone.

Back in Snowdin...

Sans was done getting dressed for work. He had to discuss this situation with Alphys and Gaster right away.

"SANS, CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Papyrus asked, eager to know what he wanted to know.

"wait until I get home, Paps." Sans requested before teleporting away, leaving Papyrus to clean the house as usual.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 15th, 2012

Gaster stood in front of the Determination Extractor. This was his last hope for a full life. His skin was beginning to melt from underneath his black lab coat. He felt an aching pain throughout his entire body. His four followers were unaware of his pain.

"Where the hell are they?" Gaster asked impatiently. "Alphys and Sans were supposed to arrive five minutes ago..."

Then, two monsters protruded from the lab's entrance.

"D-doctor Gaster!" Alphys shouted as she and Sans approached him. "Sorry we're late, but t-there is a pressing matter that w-we-"

"Oh, there you two are!" Gaster greeted, trying to sound as fine as possible. "You're several minutes late. Where were you two?"

"Doc, there is something Alphys and I should tell you." Sans said, dodging the question that was thrown at him. "in private."

"Can it wait until we finish this experiment?"

"W-w-well I g-guess it could wait..." Alphys mumbled, afraid to tell Gaster.

Sans sighed, then nodded in agreement.

"Excellent."

The Determination Extractor was activated. One of Gaster's coworkers was setting the parameters for the machine to work.

Alphys stood at the main control panel, adjusting the settings so that a test subject could get inside the extractor. Her mind was conflicted between keeping her dreams to herself for however long the experiment would take and getting up from her seat to tell Gaster right away. But it turns out she didn't have a choice. She watched as Gaster walked into the Extractor room!

"W-wait! Doctor, what are you doing!?"

Sans and the other scientists only just noticed when Gaster strode towards 'his creation'.

"holy hell, Doc!" Sans shouted, worried. "get out of there!"

Gaster turned to face his crew... only his face was no longer his own. His face had a melted look, a wicked smile, and eyes with no distinguishable irises... He turned his back on everyone and entered the Determination Extractor.

"GASTER, NO!" Alphys pleaded. But it was too late.

The extractor read Gaster's life signs and began to suck the Determination out of his body with a beam of light. Gaster could taste his freedom from the melting agony he was feeling. He wanted to do much more with his life. He wanted to live a normal life like everyone else. But he wasn't getting that...

He felt a crack in his soul... Then another... And then a dozen more...

The doctor could hear his assistants calling from outside, but he didn't care. All Gaster cared about now were his creations. The Extractor, Alphys and Sans, Undyne, Papyrus... Everything he has done has led up to this-

 **KABOOM!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _ **Private Entry #17**_

 ** _March 15th, 2012_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Dark..._**

 ** _Darker..._**

 ** _Yet Darker..._**

 ** _The Darkness Keeps Growing..._**

 ** _The Shadows Cutting Deeper..._**

 ** _Photon Readings Negative..._**

 ** _This Next Experiment Seems Very... Very... Interesting..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _What do you two think...?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Recording Data Corrupted. Transfering File To The Backup Link...  
** **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 15th, 2012

Alphys shrieked as she and Sans ducked for cover. A shockwave pulsar exploded across room, hitting every other scientist in the lab! The fire alarm began to sound immediately; smoke filled the laboratory in an instant.

Alphys squinted her eyes to look around. Every scientist in the room was melting, yet turning to dust at the same time. Such a sight drove the monster to tears. Sans didn't dare to stare.

"we need to *cough* leave!" The skeleton choked as he used blue magic, spiriting himself and Alphys away from the devastated hellscape.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 15th, 2012

News of the laboratory's destruction spread across the Underground. Sans dropped Alphys off in the Capital so she could warn everybody, in the nearest broadcast tower to be precise. Alphys raced as fast as she could to the news anchor, tears streaming out of her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened. With the slightest bit of hope of saving her creator, she dashed all the way into the main broadcasting room.

"E-e-everyone! I-its an emergency! The l-laboratory is on f-f-fire!"

Meanwhile in Snowdin...

Sans took a shortcut back to his house, plopping onto the coach and turning on the television. He set it to Channel Six, where Alphys was at. He didn't know what to think anymore, his mind was racing. How could Sans deal with something as worrying as this? This was reminding him of bad memories...

Papyrus was walking right into the living room when he found his elder brother slouching on the couch.

"BROTHER!" Papyrus cheered, squeezing his brother with a tight, bear hug.

"Pap..." Sans wheezed uncomfortably.

Papyrus released his hug and sat down next to his brother.

"YOU'RE HOME EARLY. SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT WORK?"

But the TV answered his question before Sans could. A lone news reporter stood at the front entrance to the laboratory, inside King Asgore's castle. Alphys and Asgore accompanied the reporter to the scene.

"Dr. Alphys, you say that this... Gaster person was involved in an experiment that destroyed the lab and killed everyone but you and a fellow coworker. Is this true?"

"Y-yes-"

Alphys stopped for a second.

"Wait, what d-do you mean 'this... Gaster person'? He's the Royal Scientist."

"Alphys, I don't wish to be blunt, but you're the Royal Scientist." Asgore replied, confused as to why Alphys would say such a thing.

Both Alphys and Sans flinched, gawking at what the King just said. How could Asgore possibly make such a retarded claim? He knows Gaster is- err... was the Royal Scientist. He couldn't just lose memory of him, could he?

"THIS GASTER SOUNDS INTERESTING." Papyrus stated, also showing no sign of memory for his 'father'. "DO YOU KNOW HIM SANS?"

Sans was outraged. He shut off the television and turned to face Papyrus.

"bro, Gaster is our creator. Why would you ask a stupid question?"

"ITS NOT A STUPID QUESTION. I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

Sans couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tossed his lab coat aside and sat down on the couch. What the hell was happening? Could only he and Alphys remember who Gaster was? His dreams could wait.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 16th, 2012

"No one remembers Doctor Gaster o-other than us." Alphys noted, clearly upset. "I asked U-undyne. I asked the Royal Guard. I even asked a f-freaking temmie! N-n-no one remembers..."

Sans was with Alphys in her house, discussing the matter of Gaster's erasure from the timeline. Neither of them could believe what happened yesterday. Gaster was more than just gone... It was as if he never existed in the first place. The thought terrified Alphys; saddened Sans.

"W-what are we going to tell everyone...?"

"...everyone would think we're insane. i'm afraid we'll need to stay quiet about this." Sans decided with a heavy heart.

"B-but what about-"

"the Doc is gone..."

There was silence for a moment. Neither of the monsters had anything they needed to say to each other. Or... at least they thought.

"So Sans... about those dreams..."

"..."

He remained silent, slouching on the couch again. But Alphys continued to speak. She needed to get her mind off of Gaster for the time being.

"You do remember Gaster telling us a-about... those humans who died...?"

"yeah, so?"

"We've been h-having dreams and um... n-n-nightmares of two of the k-kids who fell down here. Specific kids. So don't you t-think that m-maybe the reason this is happening to us is b-because w-we are related to them s-somehow?"

"w-what!? that is absurd."

"B-but think about it! In t-that dream we shared the other n-night, they g-got s-s-stabbed by King A-asgore's spear. When we looked at ourselves, w-we also had the s-same thing."

Alphys was onto something. Sans knew it. So he tried something. He closed his eyes; focused his energy, and then projected his soul into sight. When he opened his eyes, he gasped at what he saw, and so did Alphys. Sans' soul was, for the most part, the normal white color of a monster's soul. It took the shape of an upside-down heart, much like other monsters. But something was different. A portion of his soul glowed not white, but purple. Perseverance.

"w-what... the hell..."

Alphys did the same thing with her soul, and found that a part of her soul glowed blue. Integrity. Surprised, she stumbled onto the floor.

"I-It appears t-t-that we aren't fully m-m-monsters after all. T-these colors a-are..."

"human soul traits." Sans finished her sentence. "which means... those kids were..."

"US!?" Alphys cried out.

The two monsters discontinued their chat. Sans went home in disbelief. How could Gaster not tell them who they once were? Their previous identities? They should've been informed a long time ago... Undyne and Papyrus should've known before their memory of him disappeared.

Alphys stood awake that night, unable to get any sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that went wrong these past two days. Gaster and his followers were gone. Alphys was now a Royal Scientist without a lab. She, Sans, Papyrus and Undyne weren't truly monsters. Now the yellow dinosaur was worried. She had too much on her mind. How long could she take all of this?

 **Knock! Knock!**

"C-coming!" she called as she got up from her couch and walked to her door. She opened it, only to find a pink ghost with little tolerance for the weary.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I heard you were the... Royal Scientist?"

"Yes, that's me." she answered, sipping coffee. "Do you need something?"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **That's all folks! Now that the entire backstory is done, I will start to focus on Frisk's journey... three years later.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	8. The Seventh Soul

**Note: When Frisk falls into the Underground, its the release date of the original Undertale. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, but I do own ExperimentTale, which is based off of Undertale. You readers are allowed to create comics, comic dubs, Etc. of this AU, but remember to credit me since I created it. Also, this AU doesn't follow the rule of being like the Undertale game (See Chapter 4 for reference). When characters battle, its not Bullet Hell and aim to hit.**

 **So with all of that in mind, enjoy the chapter!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eight: The Seventh Soul_

September 15th, 2015

A gentle beam of sunlight awoke the orphan. When she looked up, that's all she could see. Looking down, she found a broken pile of buttercup flowers, wilting due to their cracked stems. The girl slowly stood up, feeling a slight pain in her head. What was she doing? How in the world did she fall down here? Was she even still alive?

Her name was Frisk; she was a British orphan with little clue as to how she fell twenty stories underground, only to crush an innocent pile of flowers. She looked down at her plain, red t-shirt and black shorts. No dust or scratches, not even soil. She was perfectly fine, but how? She looked around, only to find one gate, old and foreboding.

Frisk found a nearby stick and picked it up cautiously. The sixteen-year old girl tip-toed slowly towards the gate, determined to keep herself safe. When she walked through, there was another dark room, one with a faint light in the middle. She walked up to the light and found a flower... but not just any flower.

"Howdy!" It greeted.

The girl shrieked, falling onto her bum in fear. A talking flower? How was this possible? _Please don't tell me I'm in Wonderland..._

"Oh, did I scare you?" The flower continued to speak blankly. "I'm sorry. I guess you humans aren't used to seeing talking flowers. I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower. You must be new to the Underground, aren't ya? In fact, I can already tell judging by how you got scared a flower who can speak."

Frisk nodded, too spooked to speak. But she wasn't just going to turn tail and find some other way out. Maybe what the flower said could be important.

"Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

Frisk nodded. If someone could teach her what to do to find her way back to the surface, she would accept their advice. Boy was she falling for the flower's trap. Little, white seeds materialized next to Flowey. Suddenly, a red heart appeared in front of Frisk. She no longer felt good about what was happening.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Now, guess what I'm going to do?"

Flowey shot the seeds at Frisk. Alarmed, the girl jumped to the side and avoided them. She stared straight at Flowey, whose face began to deform. It went from cheery and benevolent to... dark and violent. He began to chuckle with a vicious temperament.

"You see, in this world... **IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!** "

Hundreds of seeds materialized behind Flowey, ready to be shot at Frisk. The human cowered in the corner of the dark room, fearing for her life.

" **DIE**."

The seeds shot right for Frisk. All she could do was sit and watch as the seeds...

...fell to the ground the moment they were a few inches from piercing her skin.

"Gahhh!"

From out of the blue, a red, hungry fireball sent the soulless flower flying away, and into the darkness. Frisk sighed in relief as she slowly stood up from her position on the ground. She saw another monster walk into the faint light from above, from the same direction that the fireball hit Flowey. This monster was a mother, a mother who wore a genuine smile on her face. In spite of this, Frisk was still nervous and confused about what the hell was going on.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." The monster stated, a sense of formality in her voice.

Frisk still backed up against the corner of the wall, just to be on the safe side.

"Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins."

The human girl stood up, shyly walking towards Toriel. Unlike Flowey, this monster had no intent to harm Frisk. Rather, Toriel is overprotective of others, especially children.

"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time."

Toriel held out her hand, her motherly attitude not wavering.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Frisk thought about it for a moment, but chose to go with Toriel. After all, she knew nothing about the world that laid before her. Toriel could be the monster to help her through this mess. And thus, she took her hand.

As Frisk and Toriel walked through a nearby gate... the first human chose to follow them.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 15th, 2015

The sentry nearly fell asleep at his post again. Looking down, he recognized that he was wearing his favorite, violet hoodie and indigo slippers. Its all he ever really wore nowadays, ever since an incident that bothered him to this day.

The sentry, a skeleton short in stature, looked over in the direction of a huge, purple door. The door to the Ruins. It was only six hours ago that he was having a conversation with a mysterious mistress on the other side. The two of them exchanged terrible knock knock jokes every day since three months ago. The skeleton would've loved to meet the "caretaker of the ruins" as she called herself. They were good friends who've never really met.

Ten minutes later...

The sentry was woken up by another's loud shrieking. It was his mostly kind, but also very obnoxious brother, wearing a yellow and white battle suit.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted. "YOU FELL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST! AGAIN! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF A HUMAN CAME BY?"

"heh... sorry bro." Sans apologized drowsily. "I'm bone-tired..."

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep himself awake when he wasn't moving. Making a joke out of this irked Papyrus. Its been like this ever since Sans quit has job as a scientist two years ago. Nowadays, he usually either worked - or rather, slept - at four different sentry posts every other day, dined at Grillby's every night, or talked to the "caretaker of the ruins".

"BROTHER, YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT VERY OFTEN. PLEASE, JUST LET ME HELP YOU!"

"whaddya talking bout bro? i'm fine. really."

"*SIGH* IF YOU SAY SO..."

"so Paps... has Undyne let you into the Royal Guard yet?"

Oh, yes. Over the past few years, Papyrus slowly developed a deep respect for Undyne and her job as Captain of the Royal Guard. So six months ago, he wanted to join her! If he captured a human to bring to King Asgore, he would join the Royal Guard and be second in command. The thought filled Papyrus with hope.

"NOT YET MY DEAR BROTHER, BUT ONCE A HUMAN COMES BY, THEY WILL STAND NO MATCH FOR MY RECALIBRATED PUZZLES! AND ONCE I BRING THE LAST HUMAN TO KING ASGORE, I WILL BE RECOGNIZED AS A GREAT HERO! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"maybe then, Undyne will ask you out."

"W-WHAT!?" Papyrus exclaimed, flustered by Sans' remark.

"bro, I know you have a crush on her. why don't you just ask her out?"

"BUT WHAT IF SHE REJECTS ME?"

"*snore*"

Sans had fallen back asleep, unable to keep focus.

"OH MY GOD, SANS!" Shrieked Papyrus as he marched off into the woods.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 15th, 2015

Sans was enjoying his nap when...

 ***Megalovania plays***

Sans awoke abruptly. Somebody was calling his cell phone. He picked it up, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Um... Hello Sans. I-it's me, Alphys. Heh..."

"oh, hey Alph." Sans replied. "punny hearing from you again."

"Ha ha ha. Very f-funny." She responded sarcastically.

"how may I help an old friend of mine today?"

"Well, I w-was uh... hoping that we c-could catch up with each other t-t-tonight. W-wanna come to my p-place at 6?"

"... ...sure. why not?"

"R-really? Thanks, Sans! T-there are things I r-really need to tell you tonight."

"we'll talk when I come over."

"Y-y-yes! Okay! S-see you t-then."

 **Click!**

And thus, the call ended.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Let me clarify a few things:**

 **Flowey wasn't created by Alphys in this AU, but rather Gaster, who was testing Determination on flowers in the Underground where Asriel died. He is most definitely a buttercup, not an echo flower with Asriel's memories.**

 **Chara is a ghost, but a different kind of ghost than Napstablook and Happstablook (later known as Mettaton). Chara had a soul of Determination, which is why she persists beyond death.**

 **Certain characters in ExperimentTale wear a specific color based on what human soul they have. Frisk is Determination (Red), Alphys is Integrity (Blue), Sans is Perseverance (Purple), Undyne is Kindness (Green), and Papyrus is Justice (Yellow). Nabstablook and Mettaton are also technically Bravery (orange) and Patience (light blue) respectively, but because they weren't results of lab experiments, no part of their souls contain the soul trait.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Happstablook and Mettaton are one in the same. Also, Frisk and Toriel don't meet Nabstablook in the Ruins. When I use _italics_ , sometimes I'm showing the thoughts of a character. I thought I'd tell you guys just in case you were confused and thought those were my thoughts.**

 **At this time, Frisk has already gotten through the Ruins with Toriel. I decided to put a spin on things in this chapter as well, reintroducing a character from Chapter Three. Enjoy.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Nine: Secrets Revealed_

September 15th, 2015

It was a semi-arid, windy night in Hotland. Alphys sat in her living room, done with tinkering with a periwinkle robot body, which resembled a rectangle. It could change its shape when need be, and turn into a beautiful android. Inside of the robot was the pink ghost, Happstablook. Now however, she turned the same color as the robot. In mere seconds, the robot turned on, and the ghost took control of it. It stood up in front of Alphys; stretched out its arms.

"Oh, yes! I thank you." The automaton said in pleasure.

"Y-your welcome. So Happsta-"

"Mettaton." Mettaton interrupted the Royal Scientist.

"S-sorry. So Mettaton, I see that you've b-become the most popular t-television sensation down here in the Underground."

"It's wonderful! Never in my life have I ever dreamed of becoming popular. Alphys darling, I must go please my fans. Goodbye!"

"W-wait-"

Too late. Mettaton gracefully leaped out the door, leaving a disturbed-looking Alphys and her devices. She sighed, wondering if accepting that ghost's request three years back was a good idea. Happstablook may have been rude, but she was a polite ghost who had big dreams. Ever since 2013 - the year her dreams were realized - she became absorbed in her work as a celebrity. She barely ever talked to Alphys anymore, let alone ask for repairs. This time, she even got a paint job!

"*sigh* Where did the g-good times go?"

The clock struck seven. Sans was an hour late to his chat with Alphys. But then again, she was helping Mettaton at the time. _That s-skeleton sure is lazy..._ From then on, Alphys waited, and waited, and waited... She rewatched the first four episodes of _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ to pass the time, but afterwards, she started to grow worried. It was a quarter to nine. What in the Underground was keep him? Possibly sleep.

"Well, better get to bed..." Alphys decided, disappointed.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who c-could it be at this hour...?"

Alphys yawned as she answered the door. It was Sans.

"There you are! W-way to keep me waiting, lazy ass." She stated, pissed.

"sorry Alphys." Sans apologized, ashamed. "I was just-"

"Sleeping on the job?"

"..."

They were still in touch. And every so often, Alphys would find Sans sleeping at his post and wake him.

"I forgive you, b-but this is serious! C-come inside."

She pulled her ex-coworker inside her house, then forced him into the basement with her.

"Alph-"

"There's something I n-need to show you!"

Alphys' basement was her main base of operations. In there, a multi-camera network stood. Alphys could see major areas of the Underground exclusively. There were two cameras in the Ruins, one outside of it, and many others across Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, and New Home. The scientist took the camera's controller and rewound one of the cameras in the Ruins to noon. The camera displayed the ex-Queen of the Underground, Toriel Dreemurr, walking with a sixteen-year old human girl.

"a human!? and the queen?" Sans responded in surprise.

"P-precisely!" Alphys confirmed. "Our ex-queen is harboring a h-human child. I w-wanted to show you before I sh-shared this with the king and the Royal Guard."

"this may be a problem. you tell King Asgore and Undyne, and i'll confront the queen."

Sans was confused for a second, but then it hit him. The "Caretaker of the Ruins" was Toriel. He didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling this is correct. The voice he spoke to was female, and very few monsters lived in the Ruins. No monster in the Ruins could have a voice like hers...

"R-right. But I just don't u-u-understand why-"

Alphys turned around to face Sans, but he was already gone. She face-palmed and pulled out her phone.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 15th, 2015

Several hours earlier...

"Welcome to my home, my child." Toriel said with a bright grin. "It's not much, but it's home."

Frisk looked around in wonder. She and the ex-queen stood in a humble foyer. Pictures of Toriel and her family decorated the halls, and a fresh smell filled the house. This made the teenage human feel at home. She couldn't speak very well due to falling into the underground, which somehow messed up her voice. In spite of that, she often expressed her emotions on her face.

"Oh! The pie is ready. I will be in the kitchen... er, what is your name?"

"...Frisk."

"Okay, Frisk! While I'm in the kitchen, you should have a look around. There's a room you can stay in down the hall on our right. First door on the left."

"Thank... you..."

The monster patted Frisk on the head, then disappeared into a room to the left. The girl softly walked down the hallway and entered the first room on the left. As she entered, she noticed something strange about the room. It was a child's bedroom.

"Huh...?"

This room had a closet full clothes, mainly yellow and green. Stuffed dolls were lined up where the floor and walls met. A big, comfy bed stood in the corner of the room. Frisk slowly closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. She laid on the bed, thinking about what she should do next...

"Hey."

Frisk fell out of the bed, scared half to death. Above her floated a girl with brown hair and red eyes. She appeared to wear the same green and yellow clothes that sat in the closet.

"*giggles* Oops. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Chara. You must be Frisk."

The human ghost sat down on what used to be her bed. Frisk thought she was going crazy here, but decided to sit back on the bed.

"I guess you're the only one who can see me. I tried talking to the monsters down here, but I was practically invisible."

"...but..."

"Did you really think you were the only human to fall down here? That couldn't be further from the truth. As far as I know, I'm the first human to fall down here... Then after that, six more fell, just like you did."

"Where... are they?"

"..."

Chara preferred not to talk about it. She had already seen what her foster father had been reduced to. She didn't need to be reminded of what he did.

"...How are... you...?"

"I'm dead, Frisk. I'd rather not talk about it..."

A call came from the kitchen.

"Frisk, I've got butterscotch-cinnamon pie!"

It was Toriel.

"You'd better go eat." Chara said with as best of a smile as she could muster, an ethereal tear sliding down her cheek. "Her pie's delicious."

Frisk felt bad for Chara. She wanted to help the ghost, but Chara insisted.

"Really Frisk, you should go. Don't worry though. I'll still be here..."

Frisk got up from her bed and walked over to the door. She took one last look at Chara, who held her thumb up in approval, then closed the door behind her.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 15th, 2015

It was another frigid night in Snowdin Forest. Sans knocked on the colossal door to the Ruins, hoping for a response. None came. He slid onto the frozen ground, the icy wind gnawing on his bones. He started to fall unconscious, sleep pulling him into the dream realm...

"Hello?" came the caretaker's voice.

Startled, Sans stood back up, wide awake. He knocked on the door twice.

"knock knock." Sans replied.

"Heh heh. Who's there?"

"Theodore."

"Theodore who?"

"the-o-dore was closed, so I knocked."

The voice chuckled at his joke, and then let out a sad sigh. Sans thought of this as off. Other monsters either got annoyed or laughed very hard at his jokes and puns.

"Hey." The voice said. "I know we've never really met... but there is something I beg of you to do for me."

"uh... sure. what is it?"

"Should a human come through here, you must protect it as best as you can offer."

"w-what?"

"You are a sentry, are you not?"

"yes, but uh..."

Sans wanted to know for sure if it was the ex-queen he was talking to. He had to comply.

"alright." He promised.

"Thank you." came the voice. "Good night."

"wait! I need to ask you an important question... are you Queen Toriel?"

There was no response. Sans lowered his head and vanished, teleporting back home for the night. What he didn't know was that the caretaker... Toriel overheard his question. And little did either of the two know, a camera blinked, hidden inside a bush.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **You guys probably know who was watching Sans and Toriel's conversation... ;)**

 **FinalMagus25**


	10. Heartache (1)

**This chapter (and the next chapter) is named after Toriel's theme song from Undertale. Its a good soundtrack that you should definitely go listen to. It gives off a Retro feel, while at the same time, a slight sense of nostalgia from playing old games.**

 **Also, a guest asked me a very interesting question as to whether or not Undyne and Papyrus also have dreams about their previous lives. If I'm gonna be honest, no. They don't... or at least, not yet... Also, Uri and Pascal are siblings, as well as Sam, just to clarify. Thank you Potato (guest)!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Ten: Heartache: Part One_

September 16th, 2015

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

Frisk awoke with a fright, only to find Chara sitting on the bed, a naughty smirk on her translucent face.

"Don't scare me... like that!" Frisk scolded her ghost pal, her voice almost returning to normal. "You almost... gave me a heart... attack."

"Yeesh." Chara spoke in her usual, sassy tone. "Sorry I scared you awake."

"No... I'm sorry. I don't usually... scream at people. Only... when I'm in stress."

"It's okay, Frisk. If I were you, I would've done the same thing."

Chara was a ghost, so she found fun in messing with people. Even though she was a ghost, she could still touch things if she wanted.

"By the way, Toriel left some pie for you. I ate half of it."

She did her best to make a face of innocence as she held up a plate of a half-eaten, butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Frisk didn't mind. After all, ghosts can eat too. Chara handed what remained of the dessert to the sixteen-year old, who slowly took bites of the caretaker's commodity. It had a sweet, particular flavor, making it the most delicious pie Frisk had ever tasted.

"Yum..."

"I know, right?" Chara agreed. "I used to eat it all the time."

At that moment, Frisk finished eating the pie, but then put down her plate and fork.

"Used to?"

Realizing her mistake, Chara quickly changed the subject.

"Um, anyways, you should probably go say good morning to Toriel."

"Wait." Frisk interjected. "What about-"

"Frisk, breakfast is ready!"

Toriel was calling from the kitchen.

"Bye." Chara finished saying before floating off into another room.

 _I'll ask her later..._ Frisk thought as she left the room as well.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

"Good morning, my child!" Toriel greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes Miss Toriel!" Frisk answered honestly, her peaceful dream being about getting back home, safe and sound.

"I'm glad."

A bowl of cheerios and milk sat on the kitchen table, a spoon and a glass of orange juice beside it. Frisk politely sat at the table and ate the her breakfast. When she was done, she placed everything in the sink. Meanwhile, Toriel sat in the living room, reading a book about snails.

"Miss Toriel?"

"Yes, Frisk?" Toriel replied.

"Um... When do you think I can go home?"

Toriel flinched, then shut the her book closed and replaced it on the shelf.

"What, my child?"

"When do you think... I can get back home?"

Toriel sat straight up from her comfy chair, and began to walk towards the foyer.

"Miss... Toriel?"

Frisk reentered the living room, only to see Toriel slowly sneaking down a flight of stairs in the foyer. She dashed over there to try and catch up to the caretaker. Only just noticing, Chara flew over to the staircase to join Frisk.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I asked Toriel when... I could go back home..." Frisk replied as the two went downstairs.

"You said WHAT!?" Chara reacted, her eyes turning black.

Frisk quickly backed up against the nearby wall in fear. Chara's eyes quickly reverted to their normal form, her face showing regret.

"Oh crap. Sorry about that, Frisk. I uh... Just go after Toriel."

Frisk took a deep breath, then nodded, running after Toriel with Chara following behind. It wasn't a huge staircase, as the two girls suddenly found themselves in a shady, long corridor. Toriel strode up ahead, a mysterious flame burning on her hand. Fire magic.

"Miss Toriel, wait! You... didn't answer..."

Toriel stopped for a second, barely looking behind her.

"You wish to know how to return home, do you not?" She asked Frisk in a formal, less motherly tone of voice.

"Yes, but-"

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it."

"Wait, what? B-but you can't!"

"Of course I can. That way, no one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

Toriel hastened her marched towards the exit of the Ruins. Frisk couldn't let her destroy her only hope of returning to the surface. She may have no family, but she sure as hell couldn't live down here, living with even more loneliness than before. She and Chara went after Toriel, who was about to turn a corner.

"Toriel, please." Frisk begged the caretaker not to commit this deed most foul.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." Toriel stated. "I have seen it again and again. They come... They leave... They die."

"What do you mean?"

"You naive child. If you leave the Ruins, he... Asgore will kill you!"

Chara felt a shiver up her spine. Her adoptive father... the king of the Underground was still on the hunt for the last human soul. She had to shake it off though. This time, she was going to help this kid survive, unlike the others who died without her help.

"I am only protecting you," Toriel continued. "Do you understand? Go to your room, and do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Toriel turned the corner, heading straight for the exit to the Ruins. Frisk however, did not yield. She was filled with determination. The sixteen-year old followed Toriel once more, finding the caretaker traversing a much longer corridor than before.

"Go, Frisk!" Chara shouted with motivation. "Don't let her destroy the exit."

Frisk nodded once more, and so they continued to follow Toriel...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

Alphys sat in her camera room, alone. Another day off of work, except she was working from home. She couldn't make up her mind as to whether she should confront Sans about his promise from last night, or if she kept it a secret. What happened last night in Snowdin Forest put her in a difficult position. She wasn't good at dealing with problems, let alone talking to somebody other than Sans or herself without stuttering.

"*Sigh* Where did t-the good times go...?" She mumbled, pondering to herself.

Suddenly, one of her cameras began to malfunction, its view completely black. It was a camera in New Home.

"What in the world?"

In half a second, a child soaked in blood flashed on the screen!

"EEEK!"

Alphys stumbled out of her seat, watching the screen carefully. Written in blood was the phrase "DEATH TO ALL MONSTERS". Then in a flash, the screen flashed back to normal.

"W-what the hell is going on..."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **This chapter was shorter than usual, and I apologize for it. It was rushed. I had to get all the story details out real quick. There's more action in the next chapter though.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	11. Heartache (2)

**After much consideration, I've decided that I will create Swap AU once ExperimentTale is finished. It will be different from this story in many regards, not just in twists and turns. In fact, it is from a more limited perspective, as one chapter will focus from the viewpoint of only one character. Nonetheless, I still think that it will be great. If you have opinions on what the AU should include, feel free to leave a review here in this story! Without further a do, let's continue the story.**

 **Note: Flowey doesn't appear to judge Frisk before she leaves the Ruins.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Eleven: Heartache: Part Two_

September 16th, 2015

"Miss Toriel, please!" Frisk called to the caretaker of the Ruins. "Don't... destroy the door!"

She and Chara caught up to Toriel relatively quickly. The goat monster stood boldly at the door to the exit. She turned to face the girls, her head hung low.

"You want to leave so badly?" She asked, her voice slowly turning malevolent.

"Y-yes, I have to..." Frisk confessed. "I'm sorry Miss Toriel. I... don't want to break your heart, you've been... so kind to me. I just can't... spend the rest of my life living underground... I wouldn't get to meet new people... or see new places. You... understand, right?"

"Frisk," Chara butted in. "I think you've made her mad."

It was true. Toriel began to glare at Frisk, her motherly attitude was gone. She held out her arms, creating a furious flame.

"Hmph. I understand, Frisk." Toriel replied in a low, darker voice. "You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this."

Toriel tossed the fire from her burning paws, barely missing Frisk as she dodged.

"Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

Toriel was a walking flamethrower. She threw countless fireballs at Frisk, a few of which were successful in slightly burning the teenager. But Frisk could tell Toriel was holding back. These fireballs were extremely deadly, and Toriel was - half the time - deliberately missing clean shots. Toriel couldn't possibly kill a child. Frisk just knew.

"Toriel, please stop! You don't... have to do this!"

But Toriel ignored the child and kept throwing fireballs. The fire started to spread out of control, the hallway slowly getting consumed by fire. But Frisk didn't care.

"I won't fight you!" Frisk shouted, waiting to defend herself.

"What are you doing?" Toriel scolded the human. "Attack me or run away!"

Frisk was barely scathed by another fireball, her wrist burnt. But she persisted, Determination staying with her until the end. Chara could only watch in interest.

"What are you proving this way?" Toriel continued to yell. "Fight me or leave!"

Smoke filled Frisk's lungs, and she started to cough excessively, just barely dodging Toriel's next few fireballs.

"Frisk, lemme help!" Chara insisted, an idea in her head.

Chara jumped inside of Frisk, taking control of her body. Frisk was out of it, leaving it up to Chara to continue the fight for her. Inspired by Frisk's resolve, Chara started to dodge Toriel's fireballs with ease. Chara started to use her innocent face, hoping Toriel would stop trying to kill her and Frisk.

"Stop it." Toriel demanded. "Stop looking at me that way!"

The fire burned ever so brightly as Toriel generated a mega fireball and hurled it at Chara. The kid braced herself for the blow- but it didn't hit her. An enormous shell encompassed her and Frisk, protecting them from the blow. Toriel was caught off guard, but continued her attack nonetheless.

"Go upstairs!"

She moved the flames that lit up the hallway to create another mega fireball, but the shell saved the two girls once more. It was only then that... Toriel ceased her attack. Chara left Frisk's body, leaving Frisk smoke-free. Other than a few burns, they were just fine.

"I know you want to go home, but..."

Toriel walked up to Frisk, looking as though she was on the verge of tears. She stretched out her arms, her hands glowing green. Frisk suddenly found that her burns disappeared! Toriel healed her.

"But I want to take care of you... To protect you from monsters who'd want to hurt you."

Frisk looked up at Toriel, who's benevolent demeanor started to return.

"Now I know we don't have much. That much is true. However, we can still have a good life here."

Frisk shook their head no. Toriel's tears began to stream down her fluffy face.

"Why are you making this so difficult? P-please... go upstairs."

Frisk shook her head again; Chara was watching Frisk intently.

"Ha ha. Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single human child..."

Toriel leaned in and gave Frisk a big goat hug.

"It's alright, Frisk. I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would be wrong for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

A few hours later...

Toriel handed Frisk a backpack full of food and supplies to keep her healthy. In the Underground, this special food was made of magic, and regardless of its taste, it could heal the user by a dependent amount. Frisk's backpack also came equipped with a cell phone with Toriel's phone number, a flashlight, and a bottle of water.

"Thank you so much!" Frisk thanked Toriel, hugging the caretaker one last time.

"You're very welcome, my child." She replied, her kindness restored. "Just remember that you can come back here anytime. Don't forget to call me if something important comes up!"

"I will. Goodbye!"

"Farewell, Frisk."

And with that, Frisk slowly pushed the Ruins' exit door open. She and Chara took one final wave before departure. The purple, clandestine door was closed.

"Please keep her safe, sentry."  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

"Oh... m-my... god..."

Alphys' eyes did not deceive her. Two humans looked around at their surroundings. The door to the Ruins had opened up, releasing the humans into wintry, freezing Snowdin Forest. This was a phenomenon neither she, nor Sans could ignore. Two humans! What luck. After three years of waiting, a good chance of freedom was finally in sight. The Royal Scientist snatched her phone off of her desk, then quickly speed-dialed Sans' number. He answered.

"*yawn* hey, Alph." The skeleton responded sleepily. "good morn-"

"H-humans in S-Snowdin Forest!"

Sans immediately hang up. The next second, he appeared within camera range, spying on the human children.

 _Relax Alphys... Sans will get at least one child, then King Asgore will destroy the barrier trapping us here in the Underground._

Oh, how wrong she was. One moment, she was worked up about a mysterious child's message, and the next, she's hoping to dear god that Sans will finally do his job now that a human is here. Well, if memory serves...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

"Chara, thank you... for saving me life back there."

"Heh. It was no problem, really. You did know that human ghosts could possess human bodies, right?"

"Of course I did... But, how did you create... that magic shell from out of nowhere?"

"That's a story for another-"

Chara noticed a camera sticking through a nearby bush, while Frisk was looking down at a branch on the road. It was too heavy to break, not even jumping on it could cause it to split in two.

"Day... Um, Frisk..."

"What's wrong, Chara?" Frisk asked, worried. "You appear to be troubled."

"I think we're being watched." Chara stated, feeling her sins crawling up her back.

"Wait, what?"

"There's a camera in the bush here. Frisk, we need to get outta here!"

Chara sprinted ahead of Frisk, who held back in following her. Was running really the best option?

 **SNAP!**

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Chara shrieked, turning behind her.

Frisk turned around as well, only to find that the branch was broken!

"Run!" Frisk hollered, agreeing with Chara.

The path was half a kilometer long. Being a ghost, Chara could dash effortlessly through the snowy path. On the other hand, Frisk had a hard time catching up to her ghost pal. The snow slowed her progress along the path.

 **CRACK!**

"Huh?"

A dark, shadowy figure appeared behind Frisk, a blue glow emanating from it.

"Keep going!" Chara encouraged. "There's a bridge up ahead!"

With Determination in mind, she ran faster, almost catching up to Chara. By the time they made it to the bridge though...

"Frisk, stop!"

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks. The bridge was blocked off by a blockade of wooden objects. They felt a monster's footsteps draw closer...

"humans. don't either of you know how to greet a new friend?"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Alphys and Sans can also apparently see Chara. Why is that? Because their souls are part human, and they have memories of being human.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	12. Ice to Meet You

**Hey guys! I sketched Frisk, Alphys, Sans, Undyne, and Papyrus in ExperimentTale. I'm not the best at drawing characters, but these are actually pretty good.** **I have an official Amino page for ExperimentTale! It's boring, but at least check it out! I put the pictures on there.**

 **I am planning for ExperimentTale to be the first in my Undertale series. What I have planned for the end of this story is... something special. You guys will see...  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Twelve: Ice To Meet You_

September 16th, 2015

The approaching monster reached out his hand from behind Frisk and Chara. Neither of the girls could move. Frisk shivered in fear, trepidation tugging at her. Chara gulped, fearing for the worst.

"turn around, and shake my hand." The monster bellowed in an empty tone.

"Frisk, don't." Chara mumbled, about to wet her pants.

Frisk took a chance. She couldn't just do nothing. The girl sharply turned around and shook the skeleton's left hand.

 **FFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT...**

The short skeleton chortled, slapping his kneecap as he did. He wore a violet hoodie and slippers, and he looked to be a few inches shorter than Frisk. Chara turned around, confused by his sudden outburst of laughter. It appeared that he didn't want to kill Frisk, who joined in the chuckle fest. After a moment of this, he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"ah... the old woopie cushion in the hand trick. it's really funny."

"Who the hell are you?" Chara wasted no time asking, much to Frisk's displeasure.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton. ice to meet you."

Frisk giggled; Chara was not amused.

"My name's Frisk..." Frisk replied happily. "And this is Chara."

"hello. so anyway, you two are humans, right?"

"Yes her, not me." Chara opened her big mouth. "Wait, how can you even see me?"

"huh? i'm not sure what you-"

Chara leaped down into the chasm behind her.

"kid!"

Sans tried to use his magic to lift Chara out, but it was as if she wasn't there. His blue magic was lifting nothing.

"Chara, what are you-"

But Chara reappeared before Frisk could finish her sentence.

"holy hell!"

Sans was scared crapless. He slipped and fell into the snow he stood in. Chara peered over at him, a decisive smile curled on her face.

"you're... a ghost?"

Chara nodded. Frisk stormed over. Usually she wasn't angry at little mishaps, but she certainly wasn't for long.

"Really, Chara?" Frisk barked at the ghost girl. "What did you... do that for?"

"This comedian was starting to annoy me."

Sans teleported behind Chara and stuck his hand through her chest.

"Eeek!" She shrieked, disappearing, then reappearing right behind Frisk. Her face was filled with shock.

Frisk giggled again, Sans joining her. This was the most hilarious, awkward moment in her entire life. Sans walked over to her and Chara, a humble grin on his face.

"well, now that that's out of the way..."

Sans teleported himself and Frisk to the other side of the bridge.

"H-hey!" Chara yelled, floating after them.

"so anyways, I'm supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but, I don't really care about capturing anybody."

"And why are you telling us this?" Chara asked when she showed up.

"because my brother, Papyrus... he's a human-hunting fanatic."

"Wait, what!?" Frisk reacted, slightly scared. "Why is that?"

"he's trying to join the Royal Guard."

Chara opened her mouth to say something, but stayed silent. Sans continued talking.

"you see, the Royal Guard is supposed to be this elite fighting force that capture humans and take them to King Asgore."

"...Asgore?"

"M-my da-" Chara stuttered, but stopped talking when she realized what she was trying to say. Frisk and Sans looked over to her, confused.

"you okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she lied, trying not to bring up her father.

But then, a loud, annoying voice called out from deep in the woods.

"SANS! I'M DONE WITH MY PUZZLES!"

"oh geez..."

"Who's that?" Frisk asked shyly, but curiously.

"that would be my brother. quick! get behind my sentry post and duck!"

Chara vanished from view. Panicked, Frisk made a break for the sentry station; she dived rolled through the opening and ducked. The next second, Papyrus strode by, searching for humans as usual. Instead of a human, he spotted his brother.

"'sup, bro?" Sans casually asked Papyrus.

"I'M AWARE THAT YOU'RE TIRED FOR HALF THE DAY, BUT YOU COULD AT LEAST REMEMBER TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES BROTHER."

"heh. sorry bro..."

"ALSO I'M SEARCHING FOR HUMANS. THEY ARE EXTREMELY HARD TO FIND THESE DAYS..."

"don't worry bro. i'm sure one will come by..."

Sans was distracting Papyrus. This could be Frisk's chance to escape! She hid in the woods, slowly sneaking her way past the two brothers...

 **SNAP!**

 _Oh no..._

"HUH?" Papyrus noticed. "SANS, DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?"

"hear what?" He asked, pretending not to hear Frisk blow her cover. "it's just us, bro."

"I FIND THAT VERY HARD TO BELIEVE."

Papyrus looked in Frisk's direction, observing the scene. A branch was snapped in two, and protruding from the scene were footprints in the glistening snow. Frisk fled.

"SANS, FOLLOW ME! THERE'S SOMETHING FISHY GOING ON HERE."

"...like Undyne?"

Papyrus blushed. Flustered by Sans' obvious remark, Papyrus ran off in the direction of the footprints. Sans began to walk after him, not too worried about Frisk.

"Wait for me, comedian!" Chara shouted, reappearing and gliding alongside the skeleton.

"so Chara... have ya tried talking to your father yet?"

"What?" Chara asked. "I'm a ghost, you dumbass, of course I don't-"

"i mean, how are your goat-dad issues?"

Chara stopped dead mid-flight, realizing she did say too much. She leaned back in fear as Sans' pupils turned completely dark. He glared at the ghost girl, a psychopathic smile on his face.

"don't think I didn't know King Asgore has two deceased children: his son, Asriel, and his adopted daughter, Chara..."

"So... you know of me."

"i won't dwell on it right now, but just in case my brother sees you, just keep pretending to be human, okay?"

"Um, fine."

However, their little chat was cut short by a teenage girl's frightened shriek.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

Alphys replayed the recording of Sans following Frisk and Chara to both Undyne and Asgore, just in case Sans and Papyrus failed their mission.

"S-see King Asgore? There were t-t-two humans! We just need one of their souls, and-"

"Dr. Alphys, I admire your enthusiasm," Asgore chimed in. "But I only see one child."

"W-what?" Alphys mumbled. "B-b-b-but sir!"

"Alphys is right, your majesty." Undyne noted. "I saw two humans too!"

Asgore gazed at the camera screen, but he could only see Frisk. Chara was invisible to him. After all, she was a ghost only Frisk and monsters with hybrid souls could see.

"Please you two, we don't have time for practical jokes..."

Alphys and Undyne stared blankly at their king, thinking he was the one joking. They really were taking this seriously.

"Undyne, wait in Waterfall; ambush the human when the time is right."

"Yes sir." Undyne replied, deciding to keep this issue to herself.

The Captain of the Royal Guard excused herself from the room, baffled. However, Alphys still had more to say to Asgore.

"Y-your Highness, there is s-something else I n-n-need to show y-you."

Alphys rewound the main New Home camera back and showed Asgore the clip of the mysterious child writing "Death to all monsters" in blood. He was more than scared ****less.

"What on Earth...?"

"S-sire, do you k-know what t-this is?" Alphys asked, itching for an answer.

"I... have a feeling I've seen this somewhere before. Alphys, keep looking into this issue. I need to go to the Royal Archives."

"The R-Royal A-Archives? But its been locked down for years because-"

Asgore raised his hand to interrupt Alphys.

"I'm well aware of its current state." He stated. "Please, just call me if something like this happens again."

"I-I will, sir." The Royal Scientist replied.

"Good night, Alphys."

"G-good night, my king."

Asgore put a pep in his step, and left the room. Alphys gazed at him, worried for his safety.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **And that concludes Chapter Twelve. I hoped you enjoyed it, even though it was kinda short.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	13. Family Matters

**Hey there! So GolddenKikachu5413 asked a good question. I won't post his question in here (because you can check it out in the list of reviews), but I will answer the question. As far as anyone knows, only humans turn into ghosts. A human with a soul of Determination will become a human ghost, while others turn into normal ghosts. Thank you GolddenKikachu5413!**

 **Also, this is where the [Sans x Alphys] shipping in my story begins. If you're not really comfortable with that, feel free to skip past that segment. I'm not exactly a romance novelist, so I didn't write in a scene where they... you know (because I also find that uncomfortable).  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Thirteen: Family Matters_

September 16th, 2015

"SANS! I FOUND A HUMAN!"

Papyrus found Frisk, who tripped over a rock on Snowdin Trail. He peered at the human who was crawling away from him. She picked up a nearby stick and backed up against a tree, afraid of capture.

"AHEM!" Papyrus started speaking, walking past Frisk and blocking off the path ahead with a line of bones. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!"

Frisk, still scared of Papyrus, cautiously started to move away from the tree; away from Papyrus.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! AND THEN, I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND-"

"hey bro." Sans interjected, popping up behind his younger, yet taller brother.

"SANS!" Papyrus, slightly disturbed, turned to face his brother. "THERE YOU ARE! NOW AS I WAS SAYING..."

But Papyrus was again interrupted by the presence of another. Chara stepped out from a thicket close by, then stood next to Frisk.

"Hi." She said with a sociopathic smile on her face. "I am Chara."

The tall skeleton was dumbstruck. There was another human, and he was caught off guard.

"T-TWO HUMANS!? I WASN'T READY FOR THIS."

"It's like they always say," Chara told the skeleton. "Always expect the unexpected."

"UM... UH..."

Papyrus was clueless, unable to figure out how to deal with both Frisk and Chara.

"SANS, PLZ DISTRACT THEM WHILE I GET MY BEARINGS!"

"sure thing, bro."

Frisk let out a sigh of relief. She calmly thanked Chara.

"You're welcome Frisk." She replied. "It was no problem, really."

The girls waited with Sans for a minute before Papyrus returned with confidence.

"ALRIGHT THEN, HUMANS! PREPARE FOR CHALLENGING PUZZLES FOR THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk and Chara looked at each other in confusion. Wasn't Papyrus trying to capture them?

"C'MON, SANS! LET'S GO AND WAIT FOR THEM AT THE FIRST PUZZLE."

"alright, Paps." He responded casually. "but-"

Sans teleported himself and Papyrus out of sight, leaving the girls to ponder what he was trying to say.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

Ten minutes later, Frisk and Chara arrived at what appeared to be the easiest puzzle the two of them had ever seen. Papyrus stood at the other side of the puzzle, alone.

Alphys was staring attentively at the screen, snacking on instant ramen noodles. She didn't know what had happened to Sans, and was starting to grow worried. What if the meaner kid - Chara - killed him? For all she knew, Papyrus could be in danger, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Sans... Where are you..."

"right here, Alph."

Alphys squealed as she turned around, armed with her half-eaten ramen. It was just Sans.

"i'm fine, Doc. no need to get-"

"O-oh thank goodness!" Alphys cut her friend off, assuaged. "I thought the humans killed you."

"nope. in fact, they're actually fine kids. tibia honest though, one of them startled me; chilled me to the bone."

"Ugh... Sans, this is serious."

"relax Al. I'm just lightening the mood."

"I-I know, but what if they actually were parlous? Oh... H-how am I going to explain this the king? I want us to go to the surface, b-but I can't watch another innocent child, d-die!"

Alphys was starting to panic when she slipped on a forgotten coffee stain left from earlier that day.

"whoa, Alphys!"

Sans leaned over to catch her, but he ended up falling onto her and... Both of them were alarmed when they kissed. It was a smooth, rather thoughtful kiss. The moment was magical for a second, but as soon as the two realized what they were doing, they stopped immediately.

"oh jeez, oh crap!" Sans stuttered as Alphys' nose started bleeding in anime fashion. "I... uh..."

The two slowly stood back up, awkwardly. The haven't kissed, especially not like that, since last year...

"Alphys, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just-"

Alphys leaned in to kiss back, wanting to memorize the feeling. Although startled at first, Sans let it happen. Strange as it was, this has happened before...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

June 5th, 2014

 _It was two months before Sans quit his job as Alphys' assistant. Like a gentleman, he was walking Alphys back to her home after their date at MTT Resort; their fifth date. What they had been talking about back then was a blur. They were Gaster's aspiring scientists, so it was possible they could've been talking about work. Perhaps what they were talking about was more personal._

 _After their friendly chat, they returned to Alphys' home for a 'sleepover'. The dinosaur and the skeleton sat on the couch watching Season One of Death Note and eating popcorn. Sans' jokes may have been constant at the time, but they were funny, or at least funny enough to his best friend and coworker. They had a pillow fight, played NieR on Alphys' computer, and finished installing the cameras in what is today "Alphys' Monitoring Station"._

 _The next thing Alphys knew, she lied in bed, and wearing only her underwear and bra. Sleeping next to her was good old Sans, wearing nothing except half of her blanket. Oh boy..._ **  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

June 20th, 2014

 _One morning, Alphys sat in her bathroom, staring at the device she was holding. She gazed in surprise and fear... The pregnancy tester showed positive sign. A twisted feeling in her gut, she went and hurled into the toilet. The goddamn morning sickness had just begun... And so would a secret that could destroy her friendship with the only monster who really understood her. As much as the Integrity in her soul wanted her to tell her Sans, the rest of it resisted...  
_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

March 9th, 2015

 _Alphys and Sans' one night stand was, in Alphys' eyes, one of the biggest mistakes she ever made. She couldn't bear to tell him..._

 _"Alphys, you've gotta push!" Undyne shouted._

 _The Royal Scientist was with Undyne at her house, holding her hand as she struggled to give birth._

 _"Push!" Undyne screamed._

 _Alphys let out a shriek that everyone within a mile heard. The next moment, her pain began to dissipate... A newborn child was crying in Undyne's arms, wrapped in a blanket Alphys owned._

 _"Hush hush..." She whispered, slightly bouncing up and down to calm down the kid. She then passed the baby to Alphys_

 _"You did it Alphys." Undyne smiled. "I'm so proud of you."_

 _Alphys smiled in return, trying to catch her breath._

 _"Thank y-you, Undyne... But how did you know how to calm the baby down?"_

 _"Dunno." She answered honestly. "I think he likes me!"_

 _Alphys giggled, then took a good look at her kid. It appeared that her child was a tiny skeleton, just like his dad, only he had a tail that stuck out of the blanket. His soul was upside-down like a monster's soul, but it was fully colored indigo. The infant fell asleep, cozy and snug. His mother gazed down at him in wonder, but then closed her eyes in sadness._

 _"I can't k-keep this b-bundle of joy, Undyne."_

 _"What?" The fish monster was caught off guard. "Why the hell not?"_

 _"H-how am I supposed to r-raise a child when I'm obligated to w-watch for humans and oversee my fellow s-scientists' work?"_

 _"You could let me babysit him."_

 _"You're the Captain of t-the Royal Guard, Undyne. M-my son will be a d-d-distraction to you. B-besides, if Sans knew a-about... him (referring to the baby)..."_

 _Undyne face-palmed in annoyance._

 _"Alphys, its no problem at all! Look, I know you're busy with all the work you have ahead of you, but you don't have to go through it alone. How about Gerson and I take turns caring for this kid?"_

 _"Y-you'd do t-that for m-me?" Alphys asked in surprise. "A-and Gerson too?"_

 _"Of course! Well, at least until you stop being a pussy."_

 _"H-hey! That was uncalled for..."_

 _"Fuhuhu. Sorry Alphy..."_

 _Alphys and Undyne were great friends. But Alphys noticed something about Undyne... The way she calmed down her child. Was that possibly something she knew from her past life? Undyne isn't usually the calming type._

 _"So, what do you wanna name the kid?"_

 _Alphys looked at the baby skeleton for a moment, trying to ponder of a name._

 _"Serif." She decided, kissing the baby on the_ forehead.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **And that concludes Chapter Thirteen. Sorry I was a little late to finish this one; I was revamping my story structure so that it would make more sense. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, or at least got intrigued by what happened. Next chapter though, I'll get back to focusing on Frisk and Chara's adventure through Snowdin Forest. Also, Serif's soul represents a soul trait I have to look into. When I figure out what an indigo soul would mean, I will tell you guys.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	14. Who Let The Dogs Out?

**This chapter is named after the song by Baha Men. Enjoy!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Fourteen: Who Let The Dogs Out?_

September 16th, 2015

Frisk had been following Papyrus for about an hour and a half now. Fortunately for her, it stopped snowing by the time they lurked past a nearby sentry station. Papyrus let it slip that the guard of that station, Doggo, was on vacation after twisting his ankle on an unfortunate day. _Poor guy..._ Frisk thought to herself as she continued to follow the tall skeleton through the woods.

Chara flew next to her, watching out for monsters who could attack. She had an extremely bad feeling about all this. What if Papyrus was leading her and Frisk into a trap? She knew watching the last few years roll by have made her cynical, and in retrospect, that is the case. But she didn't care. All she had left to do now is help an innocent girl, for what else could a depressed, lonely ghost do?

"Frisk," Chara started to ask. "Are you sure following this lunatic is a good idea?"

"Well, where else are... we going to go?" She replied. "And why do you have to be mean half the time?"

"Frisk, Frisk, Frisk... Don't you know the world is quite an unfriendly place?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, really? Says Little Miss Sunshine and Rainbows."

"Let me ask you this, Chara. Have you ever grown up in an orphanage, waiting for the day you'd be adopted, only for you to have been pushed down into an underground world?" Frisk lamented, thinking about her shaky past.

"Well at least you have hope! My entire neighborhood treated me like ****, which is why I fell down here in the first pl-"

Chara stopped, realizing she was, once again, opening her big mouth.

"Wait, you had family abuse?" Frisk cut in.

The ghost inhaled, then exhaled, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Yes. But hey, look on the bright side. Once I found my way down here, I was free. And at least you didn't suffer like I did back then."

Frisk showed a face of concern for her blue friend, wondering how she could help. And then it hit her.

"You know, Chara, not everyone is like that." The teen pointed out.

"So what?" Chara asked.

"Maybe we could be like a family."

Chara started to giggle in response.

"What's so funny?" Frisk questioned her friend.

"Nothing. You're just too kind and pure. That's all."

The two trekked through the forest, getting past a couple more puzzles Papyrus put in their way. Eventually, they came across a snowman that stood in a clearing. It somehow managed to look joyful, yet feel melancholy at the same time. It gazed in Frisk's direction, curious. He couldn't see Chara though.

"Hello." It greeted cheerfully. "I am a snowman."

"Nice to meet you." Frisk replied.

"I wish to see the world... But I cannot move. Please traveler, if you would be so kind, take a piece of me and bring it very far away."

The snowman took a piece of itself, and held it out in front of Frisk. She accepted it cautiously while Chara slowly moved back in slight disgust. The sixteen year old placed the snowman piece in the refrigerated pocket of her backpack.

"Thank you... happy trails!"

Frisk waved to the smiling snowman as she and Chara continued on their way.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

One hour later...

"Frisk," Chara spoke up. "Are you sure petting this dog is a good idea?"

Frisk was petting Lesser Dog, a cross between a puppy and a Royal Guard. It didn't care that Frisk was a human, it just liked to be pet.

"Aw, so cute!" Frisk exclaimed.

Lesser Dog then spotted a squirrel and chased after it, leaving Frisk and Chara alone.

"Goodbye!"

"Frisk, I know get that you think Lesser Dog is cute," Chara noted as the two girls walked along the path. "But it's part of the Royal Guard."

"Well look on the bright side, Chara. He didn't try to capture us. After all... he just wanted to be pet."

 _Not everyone is as obtuse and unassuming as a dog guard, Frisk..._

Frisk then heard the sound of muffled voices coming from many yards away. And while she did want to stick around and find out who was talking, Chara was not having it.

"Frisk, I have a plan. Roll in the dirt you're standing on."

"Huh? But why?"

Two blind members of the Royal Guard, Dogamy and Dogaressa, were sniffing their way towards Frisk, both brandishing slightly dull axes.

"They are why!" Chara answered. "Hurry before they notice you."

Frisk did what Chara asked, rolling in the dirt and snow on the trail. Then, she laid still, waiting for the dogs to pass her by. They were aggressively sniffing in the area, but their sense of smell deceived them. The dog couple carried on, never knowing they just missed a human child.

"Whew!" Chara sighed in relief. "Glad that's over..."

Frisk was shivering from being covered in white, powder snow, but Chara didn't seem to care. As long as Frisk was alive...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

Frisk stood before a long rope bridge, the last one she needed to cross before reaching Papyrus.

"C'mon, Chara! We've almost caught up to-"

Frisk was interrupted by a sound of rumbling. A dog in a large suit of armor rose from under the snow, awoken from its slumber. It stood eight feet tall, holding a spear and wagging its tail. It smiled derpily at Frisk.

"This is bad." Chara remarked, a surprised look on her face. "Looks like you're gonna have to fight it."

Frisk didn't look worried at all. She beckoned for Greater Dog to approach her!

"Wait, what the hell are you doing!? Frisk, this guy can literally crush you!"

"Its okay Chara." Frisk replied. "It's just a dog."

As the guard approached, she pet its head. The Greater Dog got excited by this and dropped the spear.

"Uh..."

Chara was speechless. What in the world was happening today? First, she and Frisk leave the safety of Toriel's Home to walk into a snowstorm. Then, she becomes rivals with a comedian who knows of her. And now Frisk is dealing with dog problem after dog problem without fighting? It's as though her world view was shattering in front of her eyes.

Frisk started playing with Greater Dog for a few minutes. All Chara could do was contemplate the point of her ghostly existence. After petting Greater Dog even more, Greater Dog ran off to chase a squirrel.

"See Chara? Obstacles can be overcome without fighting."

"Frisk, if you're an orphan, why the hell are you so nice?"

"Well... I guess it's just human nature. Now let's get across this bridge."

"Hm..."

 _I don't understand..._  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 16th, 2015

"SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed. "THERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE JUST IN TIME TO SEE ME USE MY ULTIMATE PUZZLE!"

"that's cool, bro. so anyways, wanna tell me what this is?"

Sans held out a comic book in front of his brother.

"THAT IS A COMIC SANS."

The shorter, older sibling burst out laughing. It only took a second for Papyrus to realize he ran into a joke.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAID."

At that moment, Frisk and Chara came into view, almost finished crossing the bridge.

"well, if it isn't the humans." Sans noticed, getting his brother's attention.

"AHA! THERE YOU TWO ARE! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A THE MOST EPIC CHALLENGE YOUR EYES WILL EVER BEHOLD!"

Papyrus picked up a controller from his feet and pushed the big, red button. He crafted this challenge in mere hours, but it was guaranteed to give anyone's life hell. But, instead, something... happened.

"EH!?" The Great Papyrus screeched, finding his finally puzzle to be completely ruined. Every device involved in his ultimate challenge was severed from the ropes they were tied to. All except for an annoying dog.

"That's it?" Chara teased, happy to know that Frisk would not have to solve another god forsaken puzzle.

"how odd... Pap, why don't we just figure this out tommorrow?"

"WHAT!? SANS THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"i get that, but can't you see that the kid is tired?"

Papyrus took one good look at Frisk. She was filthy; putrid-smelling. The cold was starting to get to her.

"WELL... I GUESS IT COULDN'T HURT..."

Frisk let out a sigh of relief. After a moment, Papyrus calmed down and thought of an idea.

"SANS, HOW ABOUT WE TAKE THE HUMANS ON A TOUR THROUGH SNOWDIN?"

"good idea."

"EXCELLENT! NYEH HEH HEH! FOLLOW ME!"

And so the four decided to walk into the town of Snowdin. But, only to Sans' knowledge, Alphys was still watching them...

Too bad they forgot about the Annoying Dog...  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **And that concludes this chapter! Be on the lookout for another AU series written by me. I already have ExperimentTale and KeybladeTale. Soulless Sorcerer is my next, and possibly my last AU.**

 **P.S Serif's soul trait is Trust.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	15. Snowdin Town

**Hey everybody! Potato (Guest) asked me another good question.**

 **Potato: Will Serif be important to the story, or just a side Chara-ter?**

 **Serif is a side character in this story until the epilogue. For now, he's a plot device to create tension between Alphys and Sans when the time is right. He will however be a more important; prominent character in another AU, Soulless Sorcerer, which I've started and will slowly update. Thank you Potato!**

 **This chapter will focus mainly on a conversation between Chara and Sans at Grillby's in the evening, and then mostly Papyrus.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Fifteen: Snowdin Town_

September 16th, 2015

Ah, the friendly, little town of Snowdin. Most of the folks here were cheerful monsters who knew or cared very little about the issue of The Barrier. To the group's left was a bijou hotel with rooms that held a reasonable price for rent. Up ahead was the town square, which was adorned with festive lights, banners, and even a tall pine tree in the center. Surrounding the square stood many humble homes, one library, a mini-market, and a diner.

"hey bro." Sans got his brother's attention. "how about you and Frisk go hang out at home? Chara and I are going to Grillby's for a little."

"SPLENDID IDEA, BROTHER!" Papyrus jubilantly agreed. "LET'S GO HAVE SOME FUN, TINY HUMAN!"

Frisk nodded to the tall, cheerful skeleton. She then waved to Chara before running off with him.

"See you later, Frisk." Chara spoke as the two ran off in the distance.

A minute later...

As Chara and Sans arrived at Grillby's, the town's diner, one thing became very obvious to Chara. Most of the remaining members of the Royal Guard are dogs, Snowdin residents even. Lesser and Greater Dog were here, Dogamy and Dogaressa were here, and even the injured Doggo was having a small chat with the establishment's owner, Grillby himself, before limping away to chat with Dogamy. Sans walked up to the front counter, urging for Chara to join him.

"good afternoon, Grillbz." The monster called the walking fire man by his nickname. "the usual, please."

Grillby nodded, mute. Once Chara had reached the front counter as well, she took a seat next to Sans, expecting him to say something.

"So, are you going to talk, or what?" She asked, wearing her usual, cynical expression on her face.

Sans took a deep breath, then snapped his fingers from underneath the counter. Suddenly, time had froze around the two. They were the only ones moving. There was no way to say Chara wasn't surprised about this.

"So, you can control space AND time?"

"yep." He replied blankly. "Although... I can't really go forward or back in time. I can only freeze it for an allotted period."

"Let me guess." Chara tried to predict something. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"not at all. in fact, I'm also skeptical about Frisk. I find it difficult to believe that someone can possibly be so nice."

"Look here, comedian. You can distrust me all you want, but let me make something clear. Frisk is legitimate! Nothing on our journey so far has even made her any less of a good Samaritan. I've even tried to get her down, and I failed."

"I was thinking about accompanying you two, but-"

"OH, HELL NO!" Chara broke him off in refusal.

"I was wondering if my brother could at least come with you guys. You two could use his expertise."

"Why would I let him come along with Frisk?"

"because if you don't, I'll tell Frisk what you did."

Chara's non-existent heart skipped a beat. He couldn't possibly mean...

"you're the reason all of this is happening in the first place. maybe if you didn't kill yourself, and essentially get Prince Asriel killed afterwards, none of this bullcrap would be happening in the first place."

"I... I just wanted to... How do you even know!?"

"maybe King Asgore wouldn't have attained the lust for revenge against humanity and... kill my friend and me..."

"Kill you? W-wait a second... You're..."

Sans materialized his experimental hybrid soul in front of Chara. She could see cracked Perseverance, bright as day.

"Its my fault that my brother became a skeleton, just like me. Super-dead. If only I had known then that I used to be what the King killed..."

Chara tried her hardest to keep in her tears. How could she have known that she was the one who shaped the Underground into the state that it was today? The two sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"Fine. Your brother can come with us."

"really...? heh. thanks, kid."

Then just like that, time resumed. Grillby handed a bottle of ketchup-beer to Sans, who thanked him.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 17th, 2015

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus were all in the living room, sleeping peacefully while Chara was flying around Snowdin. Frisk was having happy dreams about returning to the surface with Chara, only Chara was somehow alive again. A dream too good to be true. Sans was having another dream about Sam's memories, something about his and Alison's first's kiss.

Papyrus however, he was having a dream about being on the surface. He glimpsed an enormous ball of light in the sky, and him and his friends watching with him.

"SANS, WHAT IS THAT GIANT BALL OF LIGHT IN THE SKY?"

"we call that the sun, my friend." his brother replied, a joyful tear trickling down his face.

But suddenly, the mood shifted dramatically. Everything disappeared around Papyrus, and instead he was walking along a path on Mt. Ebott. It was strange though because he was... no longer a monster. He was human. Next to him was a girl... no, his sister who bore a striking resemblance to Undyne.

"We're going to have so much fun, won't we Pascal?" Uri asked cheekily.

"Sure, sis." Pascal replied. "Although, this is really Sam's kind of vacation."

"Really? Well what did you have in mind?"

"Um... a beach trip?"

Uri giggled, then nodded.

"Yeah, me two."

The location had shifted again, and this time, Papyrus was in the King's Castle! Only... He had been impaled through the stomach. He looked up to see who had stabbed him... But it was Sans. His right eye socket was oozing fresh blood, and his left eye glowed blue. Gradually, Papyrus began to fall asleep...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Papyrus shrieked, waking up in a fright.

The monster's startled screech scared his brother and Frisk awake. All three of them screamed so loudly that even Undyne and Serif could hear them from Waterfall.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 17th, 2015

The two skeleton brothers were in the kitchen, speaking in private.

"SANS... IF WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS TRUE, THEN..."

"we used to be human, bro." Sans confessed.

"BUT WHY DID YOU IMPALE ME WITH A SHARP BONE IN MY DREAM?"

"..."

"BROTHER, ITS OKAY. DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME THE TRUTH."

"err... fine. Papyrus, at the time, I did not remember you at the time. My memories were still locked away. and well, it's all complicated."

"*sigh* I UNDERSTAND, SANS." Papyrus responded, understanding. "WHEN YOU FEEL READY TO TELL ME, JUST CALL, OKAY?"

"sure thing, bro." Sans replied, melancholy.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 17th, 2015

Alphys peeked at her camera, watching as Frisk, Papyrus, and Chara stood on the outskirts of Snowdin, waving farewell to Sans as they began their trek into Waterfall. She peered over to her phone, wondering if what she wanted to ask was okay. She waited a moment to decide...

 ***Megalovania Ring Tone***

Sans picked up his phone.

"hello?"

"O-oh, uh, hi Sans." Alphys mumbled.

"good morning, Alphys." Sans greeted. "The ice here is nice, but is the fire in Hotland drier?"

"What? Sans, that was a bad joke..."

"yeah, I know. don't worry about it. so, what were you calling me for?"

"Um... Can you, uh..."

Alphys couldn't afford to mess this up. It has been a while since their last date (many months ago), but thankfully, she remember how to ask someone out.

"W-would you like to... come over to my place for pizza?"

"sure. why not?"

"R-really!? Then its a date!"

"okay then. see you at eight."

Sans hung up the phone and started walking back towards his house. After realizing what she just said, Alphys blushed and groaned. _H-holy crap! I'm n-not ready!_  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **If you guys were wondering why Alphys doesn't work at the laboratory in Hotland, its because she strictly works at home in this AU.**

 **Chapter Sixteen is next! Frisk, Chara, and Papyrus will start to travel through Waterfall while Undyne gives Alphys a pep talk about a date at home with Sans. Have a nice day, guys!**

 **FinalMagus25**


	16. A Fragmentary Passage

**This chapter is named after a short Kingdom Hearts game. Enjoy!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 _Chapter Sixteen: A Fragmentary Passage_

September 17th, 2015

"UH, HUMANS?" Papyrus asked, awakened memories on his mind. "MAY I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

"Sure thing!" Frisk replied as they and Chara began their hike through Waterfall. "What's is it?"

"DO YOU KNOW A CHILD BY THE NAME OF PASCAL?"

Frisk surely never heard of him before, but Chara remembered...

 _"S-am... I'm... sorry..." were Pascal's final words before the light faded from his eyes. Chara fearfully watched as his killer, Sans, shed tears of guilt before disappearing out of shame._

"Nope." Chara lied. "Never heard of him."

"OH... WELL, MY APOLOGIES."

The gang was walking along trail, and one thing caught Frisk's eye. A glowing, periwinkle flower. She looked on the trail ahead to find more of the same flower lighting the way. A beautiful sight to see.

"Guys, look around!"

Papyrus and Chara listened and took a look around. They've lived down here for years, the sight of echo flowers wasn't surprising to them. Regardless, Papyrus marveled at the sight of them. Chara merely played along and smiled.

"These are so beautiful." Frisk remarked, a natural sightseer. "What are they?"

"Echo flowers." Chara responded, smirking. "They can hear what the living say, and echo their words back."

"MY BROTHER TOLD ME THAT SOMETIMES, IF YOU SPOKE YOUR WISH INTO IT, IT MAY COME TRUE."

"So your brother told you an fairy tale?"

"BUT IT'S TRUE, CHARA. IF YOU JUST BELIEVE..."

Papyrus' voice trailed off as he and Frisk started walking away without their ghost friend. Chara waited there for a moment, waiting to listen for somebody's voice... But none came. She quickly caught back up with her friends before they noticed she was gone.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 17th, 2015

Undyne gently rocked Serif in her arms as she pondered how she could be gifted at handling young children. It felt odd to her because she had never cared for a child in her life, especially her friend's. What was this feeling? Deja vu?

The phone rang in the other room. Undyne set the baby down in his crib before making a break for the den. Her shift wasn't for another hour.

"Hello? Captain Undyne speaking!"

"G-good a-afternoon, Undyne." Alphys mumbled, distracted.

"What's up, Alphy?"

"Oh, um, I was, uh, ch-checking up on m-my son."

"Serif? He's fine. A pretty happy kid, I must say. Kinda reminds me of that monster kid who used to watch me on guard duty."

"GK? *sigh* I miss t-that guy."

"Wait, was that his nickname?"

Undyne couldn't remember his name, after all, its been a few years since the accident. Apparently, Alphys had a better memory than her. It was her, Sans, GK, and three other coworkers who were there that day. What did he look like again?

"U-um, yes. Y-you don't remember?"

"Not at all. So, was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, n-not exactly..."

Alphys was at her house, still watching the cameras. The king hadn't come to visit her in a while, so she tried checking the camera closest to the Royal Archives, but that camera was malfunctioning.

"I-I was hoping you c-could help me prepare for m-my date-"

"A DATE!?" Undyne shrieked, jumping up and down on her couch. "With you know who?!"

"Y-y-yes."

"I knew it! Alphys, I'm coming over!"

"W-wait! What about Serif?"

"Gerson should be here in a few minutes. He'll be fine. See ya in a few minutes."

Undyne hid the key to her house under the door mat, then started dialing Sans' number. She waited impatiently for a response.

"yellow?" Sans asked from Snowdin.

"Sans, teleport me to Alphys' house."

"what's the magic word?"

Undyne scoffed, but then rolled her eyes and replied "Please?".

Sans hung up and teleported right next to her, looking as though he was in an eager mood. That confirmed it for Undyne, Sans really was going on a date with Alphys.

"alright, you ready? when I transport others, it can sometimes be... disorienting."

"I'm sure, man. Just take me there."

At that moment, Gerson arrived.

"Howdy, Undyne!"

"Oh, hey Gerson. Thank you for coming to take care of-"

Undyne quickly shut her mouth. Sans was right next to her.

"uh, you okay Undyne? cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Gerson, see ya later!"

Sans looked concerned for a moment, but then he shrugged the feeling off and did as Undyne asked.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry about not writing sooner. Life has gotten much more complicated for me, and so I've been preoccupied for a period of time. It turns out that the summertime isn't as good of a time to write FanFiction as I thought. I'll still try to write chapters, but to be honest, I have to cut chapter lengths for the sake of updating my stories and staying in touch with you guys. Sorry for any inconveniences I might have caused.**

 **But while I was away, I've been trying to sponsor my four AUs (the fourth of which doesn't have a clear story) on Undertale AUs Amino. I made an official Wiki for ExperimentTale on Amino, so check that out if you'd like! KeybladeTale and Soulless Sorcerer will also continue, and I'll post art of my Paradox Hub OCs on my Amino page.**

 **Thank you for reading! Chapter Seventeen will be out soon.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	17. The Forgotten Friend

_Chapter Seventeen: The Forgotten Friend_

September 17th, 2015

Frisk and Papyrus were getting soaked by the endless onslaught of rain. This might have been the highlight of Chara's afterlife. She giggled at how the two ran through the rain while she stayed completely dry, the rain drops falling through her. Crude humor, her specialty.

After a while, the rain stopped, and Frisk was shivering from the cold rain.

"HERE, TINY HUMAN!" Papyrus cheered, handing Frisk his yellow scarf. "THIS WILL KEEP YOU WARM."

"Thanks. How nice..."

Chara found it touching, but shrugged it off as usual and continued on her way...

Half an hour later, the trio came at a fork in the road. Sitting in front of them was a lonely statue, wet from being out in the rain. Next to the statue was a bin of umbrellas. _Kinda late for those,_ Chara thought. Frisk walked over to the bin, picked the two umbrellas from it, and gave one to the statue.

"There!"

"AW, FRISK. THAT'S SO CUTE."

"Frisk, its just a statue." Chara remarked.

"I get that Chara." She replied. "I just put the umbrella there thinking something... special would happen.

"Whew. For a second there, I thought you had aspergers."

"CHARA!" Papyrus exclaimed, shocked. "PROFANITY!"

"No Papyrus, not ass burgers..."

The lumbering skeleton gasped, taken aback.

There was silence for a moment. Everyone was pondering whether to turned left or right. Papyrus had an idea.

"HOW ABOUT I GO RIGHT, AND YOU TWO GO LEFT?"

"Okay!" Frisk agreed. Chara nodded.

"GOOD. IT IS SETTLED. I WILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER."

Papyrus took the right path while Frisk and Chara took the left. The three were expecting the paths to meet each other an intersection, but that wasn't the case.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

September 17th, 2015

"Frisk," Chara spoke up. "I don't think this is the right way."

"Why not, Chara?" Frisk asked, unaware.

"Because of that."

Frisk saw the gray-scale monster child in front of her, staring out into the distance on a dock. This path was dead end, a river that lead back towards Snowdin. Frisk cautiously tip toed toward the gray dinosaur monster and tapped his shoulder.

"Um, hi there." Frisk introduced herself. "I'm Frisk."

The monster boy slowly turned around. He looked to be around Frisk's age, as well as have no arms.

" _Call me GK._ " He replied. " _That's what people used to called anyways..._ "

Frisk had no idea what to talk to this stranger about, or what he meant by what he said. After a brief moment, GK began to converse.

" _Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same... except you don't exist?_ "

"Huh?" Frisk murmured, completely confused.

 _That poor guy must be depressed,_ she thought to herself sadly.

" _Everything functions perfectly without you... ha, ha... the thought terrifies me._ "

Frisk thought of something. She gave GK her other umbrella, hoping it would cheer him up. His response was...

" _An umbrella...? But it's not raining._ "

GK held the umbrella with his tail for a second, then smiled. Chara felt as if this kid was familiar to her...

" _Ha_ , _ha..._ _You know, that does make me feel a little better about this._ _Thank you._ "

"You're welcome, friend." Frisk replied, a cheery smile on both of their faces. "Well... I guess I should be going."

Frisk waved to GK as she and Chara left to scene, still confused.

" _Frisk..._ "

GK's form began to change slowly... Chara looked back to see what was happening. GK faded away, and in his place stood a tall, melting figure. His pupils were gone, and he wore black. He smiled eerily at Chara. She freaked out and rejoined Frisk, pretending not to have seen what just happened.

" _Beware the shadow child who seeks revenge..."_

Then, just as quickly as GK, Gaster disappeared.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Hey, y'all. I will post chapters whenever I find the time. Don't give up on this story. It's still going strong. Next chapter will be about Alphys and Sans. Thank you guys for reading this chapter.**

 **FinalMagus25**


	18. Spector of the Falls

_Chapter Eighteen: Spectors of the Falls_

September 17th, 2015

Alphys sat in her camera room, watching as Frisk and Chara followed a path lit by glowing rocks. Papyrus was far ahead, gazing upon New Home from a distance. Speaking of New Home, the camera was busted again. There was a black screen with the words "My revenge is near..." painted on it.

"Oh, what d-do I tell my King?" She asked herself. She even wondered if he was still at the Royal Archives. But just then...

 **DING DONG!**

"*Gasp* MY DATE!" She screamed as she dashed to the front door. She was all ready to go in a blue dress she hadn't worn before today. Her first date was happening now!

"H-hello!?" She greeted, opening her front door. But it was just Mettaton, accompanied by an shy, orange ghost. Mettaton held a box that was almost the size of him.

"Alphys, darling!" She responded. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

"M-M-Mettaton!? Hey there. Come in. And uh... who is-"

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce you to my cousin, Napstablook!"

"Um... hi there...?" He mumbled shyly.

"Hi. Come in guys."

Alphys let them in, thinking she was going to have a long chat with them while Sans slept till midnight.

"So, um, do you need me to fix you up before your show tomorrow?"

"Actually..."

Mettaton opened the box, and lifted a dressed up Sans out from inside.

"Hey, Alph."

"S-Sans!?" Alphys exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Mettaton cheered, putting Sans down. He held out two tickets to MTT Resort for the two of them.

"TICKETS TO MTT RESORT!?" Alphys shrieked in excitement, snatching the tickets. "EEEEEEEEK!"

She crushed her date with a bear hug that Undyne had taught her earlier today.

"ugh!"

"O-oh, gosh! Sorry about t-that."

Mettaton quietly slipped away to prepare their private date.

"heh, it's no problem." Sans replied, rubbing his back. "ready to go?"

"Of course! Let's go."

Sans took a shortcut with Alphys, leaving Napstablook alone.

"Oh... everybody is gone. *sigh*"

And so Napstablook flew off towards his house.  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

Three hours later...

"Chara, look!" Frisk caught her friend's attention. "Two houses."

Two oddly-shaped houses stood several yards away from the duo: a orange one and light-blue one. Strange music emanated from the orange house. Two nearby monsters, Aaron and Woshua cringed at the spooky music.

"Dude," Aaron shivered. "Where is that creepy music coming from?"

"I-I don't know!" Woshua mumbled, afraid for safety and cleanliness. "Let's get outta here!"

Aaron nodded, and the two ran away without spotting Frisk.

"Let's keep moving." Chara said dismissively, trying to forget what she just witnessed.

"Chara, we've been walking around in circles. Maybe we should ask whoever lives here for directions."

"WHAT? No, Frisk. We're not doing that."

"But Chara-"

"Don't! Not every monster down here is as nice as you."

"You don't think I already know that Chara?"

Chara rolled her eyes. Frisk, slightly irked, still walked up to the pink house.

 ***Knock knock***

"Um... hello?" Frisk called, waiting for a response. "I just need to ask you a question."

Frisk waited for a minute. No reply.

"Hey, Frisk?" Chara caught her attention. "I'm gonna have a look around."

"What? Chara, wait!"

"Frisk, I'll be careful. Just keep doing whatever you're doing."

Chara flew away to erase her boredom, leaving Frisk with checking the orange, musical house. So Frisk, after taking a deep breath, knocked on the other door. This time, a shy, humble ghost answered the door. It was a orange tinted ghost with a depressed look on its face.

"Oh, uh... hello." He asked nervously. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Hi there! I'm Frisk."

"I'm... uh... Napstablook. Are you a... human?"

"How'd you know?"

"My cousin... she talks about when we were humans once. But... I don't remember a thing."

"Aw. T-that sounds sad. Can I come in?"

"Um... sorry, but I'm currently working on my music... It's scaring people away instead giving them good vibes.

"Oh...kay." Frisk replied. "Can I at least get some directions?"

"Sure. If you follow the path ahead... you'll soon find a fork in the road... literally. Take the path to the left of it, then... you'll reach Hotland. People say... a royal scientist lives there."

"Really? Thanks so much!"

"You're... welcome. Take care."

But as Frisk turned to leave, Nabstablook had one more thing to say.

"And if you see my cousin, Mettaton, tell her I said hi."

Frisk nodded. But just then, a chill ran down her spine.

 **AHH!**

"Chara!"  
 **_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **Chapter Nineteen is in the works. Next time, it won't be from Frisk's or Chara's perspective...**

 **FinalMagus25**


	19. Episode Sans: Yet Darker

_**Episode Sans: Yet Darker**_

 _My original timeline... lies somewhat inaccessible to me. The last I could glimpse was a girl, but not just any girl. Chara Dreemurr was in a defensive battle against a ghost-posessed dummy. She saw me before then, but I assume she didn't recognize me..._

 _In any case... I'm back here... in The Void. I hate calling this home, but I'm afraid its the only one I have now. Here, time means nothing to me. I can appear whenever, and wherever I want in the timeline at will, if only for several seconds._

 _But now I wish to move on. My... curiosity must be satisfied. I want to create a world that, rather than observe, I can manipulate. Yes... truly interesting._

 _The Void has given me unique, yet terrifying power. If I'm not careful in making this new timeline, I'll be back at square one._

 _Well... too late to turn back now..._

 _Let's begin..._

 **...**

 _In the altered timeline, in 201X..._

Sans was asleep in his room, unaware that somebody was watching... He was dreaming of a bright future... He saw another skeleton, bearing a similar physique to him.

But something was off...

The other skeleton... his smile suddenly disappeared, and his eyes turned a bloody crimson. Sans slowly walked backwards in horror as pitch-black hatred oozed from the stranger's sockets. Sans turned to run out the door behind him, but there was no door! The other skeleton appeared right behind him, grabbed him right shoulder, and muttered one line.

"I'm not the only one you'll wrong..."

 _ **GAHHH!**_

Sans woke up hyperventilating before he could hear the rest, his left eye glowing from stress.

"Sans!" His wife screamed, bewildered. "A-Are you o-okay?"

Sans took a minute to calm down, still thinking about what the other him said.

"W-What h-h-happened?" She asked again with a worried look. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just a nightmare." He replied.

"Whew... what a relief. Just don't wake the children, alright?"

"Yeah... sure. G'night, Alphys."

"Nighty night."

Alphys fell back asleep that night. But Sans didn't sleep again until the next night. The thought that he'll betray someone in the future... The thought terrified him.

 **...**

 **This chapter is important more to Alternate Experiment than to ExperimentTale, but I've uploaded this chapter onto both stories just in case. The Sans for Altered Experiment witnessed the dream in case you we wondering. This... is the true origin of Alternate Experiment. Also, yes, Gaster has the power of the Void, but he doesn't play a huge role in either story until later down the line.**

 **FinalMagus25**


End file.
